Sesshomaru in Paris
by Iolanthe's Song
Summary: Does the Demon wear Prada? You bet he does! What happens when Sesshomaru decides to join the human world and the fashion world? What happens when Kagome runs into him in the City of Light.
1. Chapter 1

I have no claim to any of the characters of Inuyasha, I just like to mess with them. This is my Sesshomaru/ Kagome story though it may take a while to get there. Hope you hang in there with me.

Sesshomaru in Paris

His name was Maki and he cut a rather ridiculous figure as he made his way down the mountain pass. He was dressed in brand new kaki hiking shorts, regulation kaki shirt, hiking boots and a hat that looked too big for him. From his belt hung a water bottle and various other devises the guy from the sports shop insisted were indispensable to the well equipped hiker. Makoto Ono was his real name but everyone called him Maki. He looked at the map the resort had given him and around the surrounding area. There was no escaping the fact he was lost.

"Shit!" he said sitting on a large rock and lighting a cigarette.

He recently had a minor cardiac episode. His doctor told him to take a vacation. "You need clean air and exercise," the doctor had said suggesting a mountain resort in Japan's northern region.

So here he was in the great open spaces. He at least had his camera with him though right now he was only shooting the occasional freaking squirrel. By trade Maki was a fashion photographer, a good one, in great demand. He made extremely good money at his profession not to mention the perk of being around pretty girls all the time. Maki was a small thin man of about forty three years his thinning hair was longish making it always look a bit disheveled and he sported a thin mustache. He was no dream but he was smart and good at what he did and maneuvering in his chosen world. Beside his respectable work in the fashion world he had another profession, what he felt was his calling, and his passion. Maki was one of the Paparazzi. There was nothing that got his blood pumping more than hiding in a bush or behind a car on a hunch waiting for one the "beautiful people" to do something naughty or embarrassing. It paid extremely well but besides that he loved the chase, he loved the danger.

Maki sighed as he crushed his cigarette beneath his shoe. To think that he was reduced to wildlife photography in this god forsaken place where he didn't know where he was. He stood and something flashed at the edge of his vision. He stood quietly and heard the faint sound of rushing water. Perhaps a waterfall, there was one on his map and if it was the same he would know where he was and be able to find his way back. He followed the sound and there just beyond the trees was a water fall and something else. Maki craned his neck a bit and squinted to get a better look. A figure was preparing to enter the waterfall. All he could really see was an extremely long sweep of platinum hair and long shapely legs. She was nude, of that he was sure and tall really tall. Maki licked his lips and looked through his camera view adjusting the magnification of the lens and adjusting the clarity. Her back was to him, she was a big girl that was for sure, maybe a foreign tourist judging by her skin tone and height. Perhaps a Scandinavian girl, he always loved those big Swedish girls. He began to shoot pictures, the hair moved to show a quick flash of toned buttocks, there was a quick flash of the side of her face showing high cheekbones. She entered the waterfall and was somewhat obscured from his view. He watched in rapture the flesh tone beneath the water imagining the delights within. Maki kept snapping pictures; he had a lot of memory on his state of the art digital camera and could not wait to see what he was getting. Finally she stepped from the waterfall, she tossed her long wet hair and he could see she had really broad shoulders. Broad shoulders usually meant really big tits, he could hardly wait!

"Come on sweetheart, turn around," he said quietly under his breath.

She stopped suddenly as if she had heard him. That was impossible, thought Maki, not at this distance she must have heard something in the water. Maki continued snapping pictures watching through the view finder as she turned her face a little more towards him. Suddenly, she turned and Maki gasped and almost dropped his camera. Instead of the large round breasts he was hoping for he saw a broad muscular chest and a defined six pack not only that, this guy was really hung, he had some package on him.

"Aw gee," said Maki still snapping pictures more from force of habit. Where was his woman, he wanted his woman back.

It seemed like he just blinked and he was gone. Maki looked up in surprise but he was gone in an instant. Maki turned and almost dropped his camera again; the tall platinum blond man was standing right in front of him. He was wearing a white and red man's kimono loosely belted so that the top lay open revealing a powerful chest not only that he had pointed ears, the man growled showing well defined fangs. It was more than Maki could take and he fainted.

When Maki came to the man was sitting on a rock regarding him, he was now fully dressed. His kimono was now properly closed in the front; he had added hakama pants and soft boots that seemed almost of Mongolian design. He wore an elaborate breast plate that extended over one should with large sharp spikes the body of which was covered with a rich dark blue cloth embroidered with gold. He wore an elaborate sash of yellow and blue silk and a sword. Over one shoulder he wore a large lush white fur. Maki was trembling hard with fear; his heart was pounding so hard he felt like he would drop dead. Part of him, part of his mind, despite this could not help but notice how beautiful this man or whatever was. His features were definitely oriental though his eyes were gold and his skin was light and luminous. He had strong even features and his skin was marked by beautiful stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, he was stunning.

"Who are you, human, what was it that you were doing with this?" Almost faster than Maki could comprehend the tall man had taken the camera from his hand and was turning it over looking at it.

Maki suddenly found his courage when his beloved camera was threatened. "Hey watch it!" he said trying to take back the camera. The man held it up out of his reach regarding him again with those amazing gold eyes. "Give it back!" Maki sighed, "give it back and I'll show you how it works."

"First tell me who you are human," said the man in a deep resonant voice.

"Maki, everyone calls me Maki, my camera is how I earn my living."

"Cam-e-ra," said the man slowly giving it back to Maki, "show me."

Maki took the camera and turned it over to where the view screen was. He pushed some buttons to show the pictures he was taking.

"Is this sorcery?" said the man. "How is this possible?"

"No sorcery," said Maki smiling a bit, relaxing, "it's a camera, it records pictures with light, here, take a picture of me."

Maki gave the camera back to the man, "see, just look at the screen, line it up and push the button on top." The man did this and Maki took the camera and show him what he had recorded."

"A wonder," said the man looking at the tiny screen. He looked up at Maki, "I am Sesshomaru, the great dog demon ruler of the western lands."

Maki bowed to him, "Lord Sesshomaru," he said, he was no fool. Something in the back of his quick mind told him that this could be a potentially advantageous meeting.

Sesshomaru smiled, this small human reminded him of one he had traveled with long ago. "I wish to walk the human world again you shall help me."

Maki was taken aback by the order, no one ordered him around. Again that voice in the back of his mind told him to play along. He smiled, "I could do that, it seems you have not been in the human world for a very long time."

"About four hundred years since I last walked among you."

"Then you will need to listen to me because the world has changed a great deal. People no longer believe in demons. Seeing you may be more than they can comprehend and you will not have the true human experience I think perhaps you want unless of course you are here to conquer and destroy, then of course it does not matter."

"I have no wish to destroy but there are many ways to conquer. What do you suggest?"

"Well," said Maki bolding walking around Sesshomaru studying him, "you're pretty wild looking which actually is not a bad thing in this world in fact it could work to your advantage. Can you look a little more human?"

"What do you mean?" said Sesshomaru.

"Just the pointed ears and the fangs oh, and the claws," said Maki, "can you do something about them?"

"My human form is somewhat of an illusion I can adjust it." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and his ears became rounded and lay closer to his head he opened his eyes and showed his teeth which were now white and even and very human his long slim fingers now sported human looking nails. "How is that?" he said.

"I think it will do," said Maki. "Can you do anything about those markings on your face?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, "they stay!"

"Sure, sure," said Maki shaking a bit, "tattoos are in now anyway, people think they're sexy. We need to get back to the resort. I'll check out and take you to the city. I have a really nice apartment in Tokyo with lots of room you can stay with me while you get accustomed to things. I'm a bit lost though; I'm not sure how to get down off the mountain."

Sesshomaru waved his arm and encased them in a bubble of light. In an instant they were standing in the resort parking lot.

"That was amazing," said Maki, "we'll need to take my car to Tokyo, though. Stay here while I check out, I won't be long."

Sesshomaru stood on the parking lot, what a strange world this was. Everywhere he looked there were machines. Machines speeding on strips of stone, machines in the water, flying machines in the air. Everywhere he looked there were machines, zipping and popping, singing, talking, whirring the sound was almost unbearable, the smell assaulted his nose. Had he made a mistake traveling to the human world from the demon realm? No, he had made no mistake; all that he loved was gone from his world nothing remained but loneliness. His mother was there but they rarely spoke, she had her own life and seemed to embrace the solitude. Humans passed him as he waited; they stared as they passed some lifted cameras and recorded pictures of light. Why they did this he had no clue.

Soon Maki emerged from the resort carrying suitcases. He led Sesshomaru to a machine like the ones he saw speeding down the strips of stone. He unlocked the doors and opened one which had seats inside, "okay Lord Sesshomaru," he said cheerfully, "get in and we are on our way."


	2. Chapter 2

I have alas no claim on the character of Sesshomaru or any of the charcters of Inuyasha. I promise we'll get to Paris soon.

Chapter 2

Maki's Apartment

The car trip down to the city took many hours. Sesshomaru looked quietly out the window as they sped down the motor way as Maki chatted non stop. He really did remind Sesshomaru of his old companion. Strange, he never thought he would miss him as much as he did but when Jaken finally died Sesshomaru felt an emptiness that had never left him. So much emptiness, first he lost his beloved Rin, he had more time with her than he had expected. Because of the Mediou she had lived two hundred years and had never really grown old. Still, she was human and eventually time took her from him. He had hoped their son would escape the fate of a hanyou but he finally succumbed to his demon blood after four hundred years. His castle had become a tomb with nothing but his echoing footsteps to accompany him. Here he was now in the human world not really sure why he had decided to be here.

"Hey Sesshomaru," said Maki ,"We're here, Tokyo, if you want to join the human world in class this is the place!"

Sesshomaru looked out the window. He knew this place, he had spent a great deal of time here of course it had not been called Tokyo then. It was so changed he could barely recognize it. Fugiama was still there and there were some physical landmarks he remembered. He ran his tongue over his teeth, it felt strange not to feel his fangs, he absently touched his ear which now lay closer to his head and was soft and rounded. They passed a shrine, he remembered this place, there were more buildings now and it was like a compound in the middle of the city still there were parts that were unchanged. For a second he could sense Kagome, and then the feeling was gone. Kagome, who loved and followed his brother Inuyasha, this was her world but she was no longer at the shrine. He wondered where she was.

Maki drove the car through the center of Tokyo. Sesshomaru was astounded, so many humans, lights, sounds and machines of all kinds. It was almost overwhelming even for a demon such as him. Finally they came to a large building. "Here we are," said Maki, "home sweet home!" Maki parked his car and took his suitcases from the trunk. He swiped a plastic card in the door and somewhere a mechanism clicked and the heavy door opened. He led Sesshomaru to a large box which suddenly began to rise. It stopped with a jolt the sliding door opened to reveal another door. Maki took a fob on a chain from his pocket which he moved over a red light. The light turned green and the door opened. They walked into a large space, nothing here looked familiar. Sesshomaru stood bewildered looking around at the strange devises and things.

"This is my studio and home," said Maki proudly, "this is where I make magic!"

"Then you are a sorcerer!" said Sesshomaru sternly.

"Oh no," said Maki smiling, "it is just a figure of speech; I guess you could say I'm an artist. I create my art here."

"You make your pictures with light."

"That's right my Lord," Maki was no fool, he could tell Sesshomaru was becoming bewildered and irritated best to try to calm him. "Lord Sesshomaru," said Maki, "this world is very different from the one you are used to. Allow me to speak frankly so I may show you all that is here and how it works."

"Of course," said Sesshomaru.

Maki literally danced around the large room explaining his lights and camera equipment. It was obvious he was passionate about his work. "I take pictures of lots of pretty girls and some guys too," he said. He brought Sesshomaru to the kitchen part of the room which was all white and chrome. Maki demonstrated the sink and faucet showing how with a mere movement of a lever one could get cold, warm and hot water. He turned a knob on the stove making a low blue flame shoot up and explained how it was gas that came from deep in the earth that powered it. Sesshomaru watched intently and Maki wondered if he could take all this in. Sesshomaru was a powerful demon, his mind was clear and sharp he drank in everything Maki was showing him. Maki took him to the bathroom and showed him the shower. "You see," he said, "I turn this knob and we something like the waterfall I found you in except you can make it any temperature you like."

Sesshomaru smiled and turned the shower on and off a few times. He looked over at the toilet and a puzzled look crossed his face.

"Oh that, that is the toilet," Sesshomaru still looked puzzled. "It's where you put the waste from your body." Sesshomaru looked at him and at the toilet, he didn't get it that much was obvious.

Maki was not sure how to approach this. "Do you pee?" he asked, "Do you poop?"

Sesshomaru stiffened his eyes flashed red.

"You don't have to tell me," said Maki quickly "if you do that's where you put it then you push this lever here and it is taken away." Sesshomaru solemnly pushed the lever watching the water swirl and go down the drain. Maki breathed out relieved, last thing he wanted was to find a pile of steaming demon crap in a corner.

Maki led Sesshomaru back out to his studio. "Do you mind if I take a few pictures of you here?" he said," or would you prefer to rest?

"I need no rest," said Sesshomaru, "take your pictures."

Maki positioned Sesshomaru in front of a large draped white sheet; he positioned the lights carefully as Sesshomaru watched patiently. Finally, Maki began to snap pictures. Sesshomaru was a natural looking right at the lens his golden eyes exuding power, danger and even a little sadness. Later as Sesshomaru clicked from one television station to another in the living room area Maki sat at the computer looking at the extraordinary pictures he had taken. Yes he had really found something special today; Sesshomaru was a star, that was for sure. Maki had always had a good instinct for these things and if that instinct was correct he had just found a super star.


	3. Chapter 3

I of course had no claim on any of the characters from Inuyasha. Things will start heating up now. There is a mild lemon at the end of this chapter and more to come.

Chapter Three

Never Underestimate a Demon

Three weeks had passed since Maki had met Sesshomaru. Today was the day Maki would start to see if his instincts were correct. Sesshomaru sat in the living room at the lap top Maki had given him. He wore light acid washed jeans and a light blue cashmere sweater he looked, as usual, fabulous. Sesshomaru absorbed information like a sponge he had gone from a man who had not even seen a toilet before to one who maneuvered effortlessly through the modern world. Maki had shown Sesshomaru how to use a computer once and now Sesshomaru was so proficient that he could help Maki through computer snafus. Sometimes Sesshomaru would disappear for a couple of days. When he returned he would only say he had business in his lands, Maki never questioned him. Sesshomaru would pose for Maki whenever he asked anyway he asked. First he had photographed Sesshomaru in his Kimono, then in jeans and a sweater, then just jeans, once in the nude. That had surprised him, he did not think Sesshomaru would agree to pose in the altogether but he asked him anyway. Sesshomaru agreed as if it was nothing and perhaps to him it was. All the pictures were in the portfolio he brought with him today. Today he was meeting with designer Hiroshi Nagano and if all went well it would be the beginning of something big.

Hiroshi Nagano was one of the most important up and coming designers in Tokyo. His studio was right in the middle of the fashion district and always the scene of something exciting. He greeted Maki warmly as they had worked together many times with great success.

"So Maki," he said smiling, "You seemed very excited on the phone. I hope you have an idea for the Vogue spread for my fall collection."

"I do," said Maki smiling, "I think we should go with your original idea, the lady and the demon, the anime idea."

"Oh Maki, you know we couldn't find a suitable male model for that. It just didn't look right that's why we abandoned the idea." Said Nagano sighing.

"Wait until you see what I've got!" Maki opened the portfolio and handed Nagano the pictures."

"My god, where did you find this guy? He's amazing!" said Nagano.

"I found him on a mountain believe it or not."

"Is he okay, can we work with him?" asked Nagano studying the pictures.

"He's fine, would you like to meet him? To bad about the tattoos though."

"Are you kidding, the tattoos are hot! Yes I would like to meet him make an appointment with my secretary!" laughed Nagano. "Do you think we can use that white and red kimono he has?"

A few days later Maki and Sesshomaru entered the studio of Hiroshi Nagano. Sesshomaru looked around with great interest. "So all this is for the design of clothing?' he asked.

"Yes," said Maki, "fashion is a big business worth millions and millions of dollars."

On the wall around the room were Nagano's fashion sketches. Sesshomaru regarded these with interest. Nagano came down to greet them, he greeted Maki and turned smiling to Sesshomaru.

"I am very pleased to meet you Sesshomaru," he said. After pleasantries they sat down over a story board of the shoot. "I'm going to call it the legend of the White Demon. We'll be shooting at a historic, traditional home not far from here in the garden. The shoot will tell the story of maidens, well dressed in my fashions who come across a demon, that will be you Sesshomaru. The story will go on to depict the very hot romance between the demon and one of the maidens gloriously dressed in my fashions of course. It should get a lot of attention. We are going for fantasy and sex. What do you think Sesshomaru?

"You and Maki are the experts in these matters but I will be your White Demon if you wish," said Sesshomaru smiling. "Tell me Mr. Nagano, do you need backers?"

Nagano looked at Sesshomaru with some surprise. "My company has not gone public yet but I am always looking for financial backing to get things off the ground."

"Good, then I wish to back you," said Sesshomaru reaching into his pocket and taking out a checkbook, "how much do you need?"

Nagano looked up at Maki who was wide eyed and confused. Sesshomaru smiled and took out his bank statement. "You have three million dollars in your account!!" exclaimed Nagano.

Maki was speechless. "How about one hundred thousand to start and we will work with your accountant to see what you need. Of course I will expect a return on my investment eventually." They spoke for a while and finally Sesshomaru and Nagano bowed to each other and made some arrangements the meet with the accountants. "I will see you at the shoot," said Sesshomaru "and yes, I will bring the white and red kimono."

Once they were outside and in Maki's car, Maki turned to Sesshomaru. "Where did you get that money!" he said.

"I told you I was attending to my business," said Sesshomaru. "I simply had to find out how to market the gold and jewels from the mines I own. Here, this is for you," he said handing Maki a passbook in his name. "Happy Birthday, and Merry Christmas."

"This is half a million dollars!!" exclaimed Maki. Sesshomaru just smiled.

Two weeks later they were in the historic garden for the shoot. Sesshomaru started out in full dress and armor. As the shoot progressed to the romance he lost the armor and bit by bit wore less. Finally he was only in the white and red kimono loosely belted so it fell open revealing his physique. The model with him was lovely, her cloths positioned so they looked like they were falling off.

"Okay, these are the money shots!" said Maki who was running the shoot. "I want to see passion and sex lots and lots of sex!! The model was lovely; Sesshomaru had not been with a woman for a long time and found he was getting aroused. The model changed and came out in beautiful skimpy lingerie in rose satin. "That's it," said Maki, "Sesshomaru kiss her neck, Keiko, pull his kimono down off his shoulders, perfect! Damn, you guys are burning the place up!"

His lips on the smooth skin of her neck felt so good. He wanted to throw her down and make love to her right there. She moved closer to him and secreted her hand to his crotch and stroked his arousal. "Do you want to go to my apartment after we are done here?" she whispered.

In one way he wanted to, she was lovely and fragile, as human women are. She was not pure, though, he could smell the other men on her. He knew she had been with many men and he did not wish to sully his body on her. Sesshomaru never lied but sometimes one needed to be careful which truth one told. As the shoot broke up Sesshomaru took her hand to his lips. "I am flattered by your offer," he said, "alas I am a widower in mourning and must at this time refuse." The result of his words was interesting, her arousal was heightened but she did not continue to press him.

"I'm so sorry," she said with sincere sympathy. "It has been an honor to work with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I am having such fun messing with Sesshomaru. My apologies to the purists out there but bear with me I will try to justify any changes I make to Sesshomaru's persona, five hundred years is a long time. As always I have no claim on any of the Characters in Inuyasha I just like to frolic and play with them.

Chapter 4

Kagome

Kagome sat at her desk in her old room at the Higurashi shrine. She looked up from her laptop and around the room that had not changed in over fifteen years. The walls were still light pink the posters, the books, the stuffed animals all had been kept the same for her trips home as if the room itself had become a shrine to her childhood. She smiled, it wasn't so bad really in fact it represented safe haven, a part of her life that never changed. Kagome was a journalist already considered top of her field. She was thirty one years old and in her work had traveled the world and seen many things. Nothing she saw would ever come close to what she had seen and experienced at the age of fifteen in the feudal era. That, of course, would remain a secret to everyone but her immediate family. She looked down again at the screen; she was typing an editorial for the Tokyo Times. Lately her editorials had been in great demand.

"Lunch will be ready soon," said Kagome's mother standing at the open door. "For a minute, standing here I could almost believe you were still in high school doing your homework."

Kagome knew she looked very young. People were always mistaking her for a high school student. She was always carded and in the beginning of her career it was hard to be taken seriously. She got up from her seat and put her arm around her mother's shoulders guiding her to the mirror.

"You haven't changed either," she said as they smiled at their reflection in the mirror. The years had been kind to her mother, at fifty six her hair was still dark and her figure slim. Aside for some lines around her eyes and on her forehead she was unchanged. "See," said Kagome, "we Higurashi girls never grow old."

Her mother looked down at the open suitcase on the floor by her bed. "You're leaving us again, aren't you," she said.

"You know me Mom," said Kagome, "itchy feet. I have an interview in New York for a television show in two weeks then I am being sent to Paris to cover the Global Warming conferences for the New York Times Paris office."

Her mother gasped, "You're not thinking of taking a job in New York are you? I thought after all that business in Afghanistan you would stay home for a while, maybe take a hiatus or at least just work in Tokyo. What with Sota getting married next summer it would be nice to have you around for the preparations."

"Did I hear my name taken in vain?" Sota appeared at Kagome's door. It was still amazing what a tall handsome young man he had become. At twenty four he was finishing his masters in Psychology and Theology. He had met a nice girl in college and they were planning to marry after graduation. He planned to become a Shinto priest and eventually take over care of the shrine. He had told Kagome that he felt as a priest with a background in Psychology he could truly help people. "Where do people turn when their lives are in turmoil?" he had said, "They turn to their faith." Already he was helping their grandfather and taking over many of the duties of care of the Shrine. They were fixing up a small house on the grounds for him and his bride. "Kagome, did I hear you plotting your escape again? Just make sure you are back for my wedding next year or I'll send many purifying sutras your way!!"

Kagome laughed," don't worry not matter what, I'll be home for your graduation and wedding."

Everyone left and Kagome turned her attention once again to her laptop. Afghanistan, sometimes she wondered if her experience when she was fifteen in Feudal era was just to prepare her for what was going to happen to her in Afghanistan. She and six other journalists were kidnapped by Talaban operatives. They had been taken to a terrorist camp deep in the mountains and held. After fighting Naraku in the Feudal Era there was nothing the Talaban could do that she couldn't handle. With the skills she had learned long ago, she had been able to orchestrate an escape for her and her fellow hostages. She had known how to survive in the mountains and had managed to bring everyone safe and sound to an American base. The hoopla that had followed had been overwhelming. When she returned to Japan she was proclaimed a national hero. The Emperor had even invited her and her family for lunch. That was fun; he had bestowed great honors on her and proclaimed her grandfather a national treasure. She smiled to think about it. It was her five minutes of fame and she intended to take the opportunities it offered because she knew this fame would be fleeting.

The next day Kagome planned to go into the city to have lunch with her old friends Yuka and Eri. She had been home for over a month but had not really gone into the center city. Sota had offered to drive her into the city but she refused saying she would like to ride the train the way she used to.

"Are you sure it's wise," said her mother? "After all, you are a celebrity now."

Kagome laughed, "I'm not that kind of celebrity. I doubt anyone will recognize me."

Soon she was on the train heading into the city center she was right; no one gave her a second look. As she entered the center of Tokyo with its noise and lights and traffic she was hit with a sight that truly took her breath away. There; larger than life at least four stories tall was Sesshomaru! It was a giant poster for Nagano men's fashions. There he was, Sesshomaru, a small smile playing at his lips. Sesshomaru never smiled it couldn't be him she thought. Still, it was, the features, the markings; crescent moon on the forehead, the demon stripes on his face and arms and that extraordinary hair even longer than Inuyasha's had been. He was bare chested wearing only a very elegant pair of light colored cargo pants. Funny, she thought, how models in advertisements for clothing rarely wore very much. It must have to do with image, she had to admit Sesshomaru was sexy; he always had been even at his worst. She stood there in the middle of the square studying the poster oblivious to everything around her. It couldn't be Sesshomaru. This man had normal looking ears and his hands, long slim fingers like Sesshomaru's but no claws.

"Kagome!" Kagome was roused suddenly and turned to see her old friend Yuka. "I see you like Sesshomaru, he's hot isn't he?

"Sesshomaru?" murmured Kagome in shock.

"Oh never mind him, let me look at you! How do you do it, you look amazing even after your ordeal in Afghanistan! Oh Kagome we were so worried, frantic about you and now here you are, a hero and a celebrity!! You were always special and you are a sight for sore eyes! Come on, wait until you see Eri, did she tell you she is six months pregnant?"

"Really?" said Kagome laughing, "I'll bet her husband is happy."

"Dancing in the streets my dear," laughed Yuka, "Dancing in the streets!"

Together they walked the short distance to the restaurant. It was like old times again like when they were teenagers in WacDonalds after school. They were giggling and talking, and catching up. Both Yuka and Eri were married. Yuka was a high school math teacher and Eri was a registered nurse working in a major city hospital.

"Have you heard the news about Hojo?" asked Eri. "He's getting married!"

"Eri!" said Yuka sternly.

"No," said Kagome, "I want to hear, after all I broke up with him and it was a long time ago."

"Well." Continued Yuka, "it's just that, you haven't told us of any special guys since Hojo and you're not married….."

"Yuka," said Kagome, "Hojo was a traditional boy; he wanted nothing more than to get his pharmacist degree and work in the family business. There's nothing wrong with that but I would have driven him crazy and vise a versa. Can you imagine me married to a stay at home boy like that?"

"I guess you're right," said Yuka.

"So, who is he marrying?" said Kagome.

"I saw his mother the other day; she said he met a girl at a seminar last year. She's a pharmacist too and very traditional."

"That's wonderful, I'm so happy for him."

"His Mom is happy too," said Yuka, "she was beginning to worry about him."

Kagome felt a pang of guilt. She had dated Hojo on and off through high school and college. He was handsome, and smart and, well sexy but he also loved her. She knew she still loved someone who had died over five hundred years ago and irrational as it sounded she knew she could not marry anyone else as long as she felt the way she did.

She knew she had broken his heart but there was nothing else she could have done. Perhaps now he would have the life and love he deserved.

"Kagome was admiring that ad with Sesshomaru when I found her today!" said Yuka laughing and changing the subject.

"Oh he's really something isn't he," laughed Eri.

"Who is he where does he come from," asked Kagome?

"He's very mysterious, said Eri. "Apparently he grew up on one of those weird communes in the mountains but he won't tell anyone where."

"He's a widower poor dear," said Yuka being a bit dramatic for effect. "He left the commune when his wife and son died but no one knows anything else."

"Really," said Kagome she didn't know what to think.

I hear their coming out with a men's cologne named for him; Sesshomaru. Maybe I'll get some for my husband I wonder what it smells like.

"Probably wet dog," said Kagome sending her friends into gales of laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

I have no claim on Inuyasha Yada yada yada, This is a short chapter so we can get to the good stuff soon. Thanks to all who read.

Chapter 5

New York and Beyond

Whenever Kagome came to New there was a ritual she followed. The first thing she did was ride the subway to Times Square and walk around drinking in the atmosphere. Though downtown Tokyo was very much the same as far as traffic and people and noise and lights there was something unique about Times Square, something uniquely American and so it was a good place to begin getting acclimated. The next thing she did was go to a special ice cream shop in the Village where they had the wildest flavors of ice cream and buy a pint of black raspberry sorbet. She would then go to whatever apartment she was subletting, put on her favorite Hello Kitty pajamas and watch American television to get herself into the rhythm of the language. Kagome had spent a lot of time in America. She had relatives in Hawaii and California and had even spent a year studying at Stanford University. She spoke excellent American English and it only took one good night of TV to get herself back into the swing of things.

She felt lucky to be able to sublet the apartment of her friend Katie Okita. Katie was an American with Japanese parents. Kagome had met her at college when Katie had spent two semesters at Tokyo University. She had a fabulous little apartment in Greenwich Village at Minetta Place. It was an old brown stone complex that surrounded a small courtyard. The apartment was small with a loft bed a bathroom, kitchenette and even a fireplace; though trying to use the fireplace would have been unwise. Katie worked for an international bank and was on an extended assignment in London that was why Kagome could sublet.

She had a busy week ahead of her. There was the taping for the American show 20/20 with their head interviewer Barbara Walden concerning the Afghanistan thing. Then she was meeting with the editors at the New York Times she knew they wanted to offer her a position. Quite a week she had ahead of her.

She sat on Katie's couch eating sorbet and clicked through the channels until she heard the words 20/20 and music. She stopped on that channel, best to see what she was in for. At the news desk sat Barbara Walden, a thin older woman and a handsome younger man; John something.

"So Barbara," said John something, "You have a special interview for us tonight."

"I certainly do John," said Ms. Walden. Turning to face the camera she began. "Who is Sesshomaru? That seems to be the big question these days. Is he a male model, a brilliant businessman, a financier and where does he come from? He came on the scene less than a year ago and now, unless you have spent a year on Mars…"

"Or Afghanistan," said Kagome to the TV.

"You know who he is, but who is he? Tonight I hope we can shed some light on this mysterious, intriguing man. I was privileged to spend some time interviewing him at his home just outside Tokyo recently."

"We'll all look forward to that Barbara," said John something as he talked about what else would be on the show.

Kagome felt like she wanted to throw her sorbet at the TV. "Has the world gone mad?" she said out loud. Today during her walk in Time Square she was assaulted with the larger than life image of Sesshomaru's ass in nothing but briefs, another Nagano men's wear ad. It pissed her off that her beloved Inuyasha lay five hundred years in the grave while his good for nothing brother was living La Vida Loca in the twenty first century. Tears came to her eyes rolling hot down her cheeks her throat contracting with grief. Would she ever get over this? Inuyasha had sacrificed his life so she could get a clear shot at Naraku with a purifying arrow. He had been buried by the ancient tree that would one day lie within the confines of the Shrine. She had found his grave behind a large red flowering azalea.

"Where are you Inuyasha," she choked, "Why didn't you come back for me?"

Kagome turned off the TV and went to bed. She didn't watch the interview, she couldn't bear it. She went to bed but slept fitfully with troubled dreams. She awoke too early which happens when you are jet lagged and lay wide awake in the bed. At least next week she would be going to Paris and hopefully away from all this insanity.


	6. Chapter 6

Well we finally get to Paris, fear not there is not that much more to go. Thanks to all who read and review and of course I have no claim on the characters from Inuyasha.

Chapter 6

Paris

Maki was very agitated as he entered Sesshomaru's Paris apartment in his hand was a copy of the London Financial Recorder.

"Is this true?" he said throwing the paper down on the coffee table in front of Sesshomaru. "Did you do this!?"

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Sesshomaru calmly.

"You know damn well what the problem is!! L'Etoire Oriental was one of the oldest import firms still operating and you just waltzed in and took them over!!

"Did I?" said Sesshomaru his calmness was maddening. He sat; a man in white on a black leather chair regarding Maki a small smile on his face.

"According to the Recorder it wasn't just a hostile take over, it was a blood bath!!"

"Yes, I know," said Sesshomaru smiling broadly now, his eyes flashed red and he let his fangs down. "It was most satisfying like the old days." Maki took out a pack of cigarettes and began to put one in his mouth with a shaking hand.

"You know I do not like the smell of those." Said Sesshomaru.

"Go to Hell!!" said Maki taking out a match.

"Someday I will." Maki stopped and looked over at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru rose from his chair and walked over to Maki. "These will kill you human," he said plucking the cigarette from Maki's mouth. "Now sit down and calm yourself." Maki sat immediately on the couch. "L'Etoire Oriental was on the verge of bankruptcy. The moment I took them over they were in the black for the first time in twenty years. The Suchet family was very well compensated for their loss and I will not be downsizing the staff in any way. I actually will need to hire more staff. You knew I needed a good import company for my other holdings. No matter what they say, everyone will do better for this take over." Sesshomaru sat back down on the black leather chair looking all the world like a King on his throne. "So tell me Maki, what is really troubling you?"

"Are you going to take over Nagano's business, and mine?" said Maki quietly.

Sesshomaru smiled broadly, this time his teeth remained human looking. "Nagano is a talented designer and a marketing genius. You, Maki, are an artist. You are your companies. There is no advantage for me in taking you over. No, it is best for me to let you be in control and do the things you do best. I will give financial backing when you need it and from that I will get my return."

"And you will still model for me and Nagano?"

"Yes, I will still model for you."

Kagome looked at herself in the full length mirror in the apartment she was subletting in Paris. She was dressed for her first day at the New York Times Paris office. Her costume was designed to make her look older and more serious. She was wearing a severe black suit, and white blouse. Kagome had a superb figure; slender, with a full firm bosom. One of her best features were her legs, long slim and shapely. Of course this was not the time to show them off so she was wearing a long pencil skirt and conservative black pumps. Her long thick black hair was pulled neatly off her face and twisted into a bun her bangs sprayed into place. She had splurged on a taxi this first day of work and at the sound of the horn she grabbed her briefcase and was on her way. At least here in Paris she saw no three story pictures of Sesshomaru in his underwear. That made her chuckle, she was sorry she had not watched the interview. She had been so jet lagged she had let her emotions get the better of her. He was really not so bad. At the end it was he who had held off Naraku's hordes of demons so Inuyasha and she could get close enough to defeat him. She would never forget what happened next, what happened after Naraku was defeated. She found Inuyasha in full demon form convulsing on the ground, his eyes were blood red, his fangs had grown long and sharp, his hands were bloody claws, his body was jerking violently on the ground and he was foaming at the month. Sesshomaru had told her not to go near him and used his healing sword. For a minute Kagome thought Inuyasha had been saved. He returned to normal, she ran to him kneeling and taking his hand. He smiled at her, "I love you Kagome," he said then closed his eyes and was gone. She remembered the look on Sesshomaru's face. He had never shown much emotion but that day he held a look of profound sadness. It was a tape that played over and over again in her mind. How she wished she could put it away but it always came out unbidden preventing her from moving on with her life. She should probably see a shrink but what could she tell them that wouldn't get her thrown in the loony bin.

The press room at the Times was an open busy space. People were zipping around and there was the constant sound of keyboards, printers, telephones, fax machines, in the background a television was tuned to Reuter's report in English. Kagome saw an office behind a half glass wall a sign on the open door said Edward O'Neil, Editor and Chief, this was the man she needed to see. Through the open door she saw a heavy set man in shirt sleeves pacing and speaking machine gun French. He looked up and saw her and, not missing a beat in his phone conversation pointed to a chair in front of his desk. When Edward O'Neil hung up the phone Kagome rose from her seat and extended her hand in western fashion.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, I believe you are expecting me."

O'Neil stared at her for a minute, "You look like a kid! How old are you?"

Kagome smiled, she had been through this before. "It's not polite to ask a lady her age," she said smiling, "I'm thirty one.  
"No way, you look like a kid!" Kagome opened her mouth to protest but O'Neil waved his hand dismissively. "It's not important; I've read some of your work especially the editorials about the ordeal in Afghanistan. You're a damn good writer kid, a damn good writer and you speak English really well. Welcome aboard Miss Hiragashi!"

"That's Higurashi," Kagome said smiling.

"That's what I said! Come on kid, I'll introduce you around."

That was Kagome's first day at the office. Most of the staff was American. There was one Englishwoman, Daphne and a French intern Collette and a tall Frenchman with brown eyes and a mop of blond hair, Jean who considered himself a lady's man. Kagome settled in quickly. The pre-conference meetings were starting and Kagome was there to record the background material before the real conference started the next week. It was near the end of that first week that Collette came running breathless from the mail room.

"Kagome," she said breathless, "you have a letter from Versace.'

"Versace?" said Kagome taking the letter and opening it. "It's an invitation to a reception for the conference at the House of Versace."

Daphne was on her feet in a second and she and Collette were studying the invitation.

"Why would Versace be having a reception for the Global Warming Conference?" said Kagome.

"Are you joking?" said Daphne, "Global Warming is a very popular cause; this reception is going to be full of American Movie Stars and Rock Stars and celebrities!!"

"Why am I invited, is this an assignment?"

"You're invited because you're a celebrity!" Ed O'Neil was standing at the door of his office. Not only that, you're in right now. All these American Stars are going to want to be seen with you at the reception."

"Oh Mon Dieu, what are you going to wear!?" said Collette.

"What?" said Kagome a little overwhelmed?

"She's right," said Daphne, "you can't just wear anything to a Versace reception!"

"I have a dress," said Kagome a bit defensive. "It's an Oni original, House of Oni gave it to me for a reception for the other Japanese reporters and I who were held in Afghanistan."

Daphne and Collette seem to breathe easy at that, "You will need your 'air done, and shoes and makeup!" said Collette.

"Leave the kid alone, she said she has a dress!" said O'Neil seeing Kagome's was ill at ease.

As the date of the reception drew close Daphne and Collette finally dragged Kagome out shoe shopping. She ended up with a beautiful pair of dress heels that were, in her opinion, too expensive. On the afternoon of the reception they took her to a hairdresser who they insisted was a Star himself. Françoise Michel greeted Kagome like she was an old friend insisting he would not even charge her as long as she gave his name as her hairdresser.

"You have beautiful hair," he said running her hair through his hands. "It is thick and has a natural wave and it is in great condition. I think we will keep it simple. We will show off this beautiful hair leave it long and just bring up the front loosely off your face."

Kagome reached into her purse and brought out a small gold comb. It was beautifully crafted decorated with gold leaves and blossoms of ruby. "Do you think we can use this?"

Françoise took the comb reverently as if he sensed how special it was to her. "It's beautiful," he said, "Is it an antique?"

"Yes," replied Kagome quietly, "Of course we can use it, it will be perfect."

Long ago Inuyasha had saved a village of jewelers and craftsmen. In payment they had let him pick a piece of jewelry; he had chosen this comb for Kagome.

Kagome stood once again in front of the full length mirror in her apartment. The Oni gown was an elegant simple black gown that showed of her slender curves, her black hair fell down her back in shining waves and the the golden comb shone like a star in her hair.

A knock at the door told her the limousine was here. She picked up her black evening wrap and purse and walked out to the waiting car.

The moment the driver opened the door to let her off at the reception Kagome was assaulted by flashing lights, and cameras. An American reporter shoved a microphone into her face and she was thankful that she had the presence of mind to say Françoise Michel when asked about her hair and House of Oni when asked about her gown. As she entered the reception Donatella Versace greeted her like an old friend as the cameras flashed. One by one she was greeted by famous American Movie Stars who acted as if they were old friends meanwhile the cameras kept flashing. O'Neil was right; everyone wanted their picture taken with her. She managed to smile and be gracious though she could barely hear anything said to her over the din and her eyes swam with dots from the flashing camera lights. Suddenly she heard a warm deep voice speak to her in Japanese.

"You are too beautiful to be wearing black," Kagome turned and found herself face to face with Sesshomaru. He smiled showing white very human teeth.

"I don't remember ever seeing you smile," she said

"Five hundred years is a long time, many changes happen." He said. "It is good to see you again."

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!," they both turned to see a harried looking gray haired man making his was through the crowd. He stuck out his hand, "David Weinberg, Paramount Studios, did you get the script I sent you?"

"Yes Mr. Weinberg" said Sesshomaru in perfect English, "but I am at a loss why you sent it."

Sesshomaru speaking English, Kagome was stunned, she really should have watched the interview. His English had that proper British accent one sometimes heard in Hong Kong or Singapore and was touched with a slight Japanese accent. The effect was mesmerizing.

Weinberg turned to Kagome, "Hey aren't you Kagome Hirugashi?"

"Higurashi," she said managing to smile.

"Huh? Oh yeah," he said, "reaching into his jacket he pulled out a card and gave it to her. "I have a feeling we will be talking in the near future." He then turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. "The Red Tower" is going to be huge!! Peter Lakson said he wants you for the part of Alerond the Elfen Lord he will not take no for an answer!"

"I am not an actor Mr. Weinberg," said Sesshomaru calmly

"Neither is most of Hollywood!" said Weinberg smiling, "Look, just think about it and read the script, I'll be in touch!"

Kagome found she was giggling, "Oh Sesshomaru, a Movie Star?"

"Please," said Sesshomaru. What a strange world you humans have."

"Sesshomaru!" it was Maki and Nagano. They saw Kagome and bowed to her, "Pardon us Miss," said Nagano. "Sesshomaru, the cartel is here!" a look of irritation crossed Sesshomaru's face, "I fear I must go with them," he said, "I will find you later, there are things we must speak of." He bowed and turned to follow the two men into the crowd.

The evening proceeded at breakneck pace. Kagome felt as if she was being shuttled from one celebrity to another. Her eyes swam with dots from all the cameras. The din in the room was almost unbearable. Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist. It was Sesshomaru.

"Let's go where it is quieter," he said leading her to the balcony. It was cold outside but there was a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. Sesshomaru took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulder it was warm from his body. "There is so much we need to speak of." He said. "You know there are things that must be said that only you and I can say to each other."

"I suppose," said Kagome not really certain of what to do at this point.

"I'll take you to lunch tomorrow," he said.

"I don't know, I may be very busy," she said.

"Where can I find you?"

Kagome hesitated; it felt like a moment of truth. "New York Times Paris Office," she said finally.

"Good," said Sesshomaru, he bent over and kissed her on the cheek. "Wear something other than black." He whispered she and turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"I'll wear any color I freaking want to!" she yelled after him in Japanese.

The next day Collette was waiting by her desk when she arrived. "So how was it?" she asked her eyes all aglow, "tell me everything!"

Daphne walked in at that moment waving newspapers in her hands. "You made the tabloids!" she announced.

"Oh Kagome!" said Collette, "what ever did you do?"

"Nothing," said Kagome, "Let me see that!"

Daphne put the tabloids on her desk, there on the cover of the first one was a grainy picture of her and Sesshomaru on the balcony, he bending over and kissing her. The headline read Love at Last for Sesshomaru! The next paper had the same picture and the Headline; Who is the Mystery Woman Who Has Captured Sesshomaru's Heart?

Kagome was in shock! "He kissed me on the cheek that's all!" everyone in the office was staring at her. "My God, everyone is always kissing each other in this country!"

"I think you got off easy," said Daphne smiling, "usually but now you'd be carrying his child!" she picked up another tabloid, "Oops, spoke to soon!"


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter was a bit more difficult to write than the other chapters that's why it took me a little longer. It does have a lot of exposition but bear with me. Thanks to all who read and review. I of course have no claim on any characters from Inuyasha.

Chapter 7

Secrets Revealed

Maki walked into Sesshomaru's apartment to see him sitting in the black leather chair and the tabloids spread out on the coffee table.

"What?" said Maki.

"This is your work isn't it?" said Sesshomaru.

"Hey, it's what I do," said Maki. "It was either this or a shot of Angelina Beniot crawling all over you right under Bradley Ravine's nose. Now you know how distasteful that would be."

"It was distasteful!" sneered Sesshomaru.

"And you handled it magnificently," said Maki, "As for this, no one can see who the girl is, no harm done."

"I am calling her for lunch today, if she refuses, you will pay!"

"Look, it goes with the territory. As they say the only bad publicity is no publicity." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. "Now don't go there," said Maki, "that girl was pure class, I bet she hasn't even seen the tabloids."

"For your sake, let's hope she hasn't."

It was late morning when the phone call came. Kagome had walked away from her desk for a minute so Daphne picked up the phone. When she heard the voice on the other end her eyes went wide. "Please hold, she just stepped away from her desk I'll get her." Daphne hit the hold button just as Kagome returned. "You have a call, I think it's Sesshomaru!"

Kagome picked up the phone, looking around she saw she had an audience, "Hei," she said switching to Japanese. Daphne gave her the finger. She started giggling and continued in Japanese. "Who is it?" she said sweetly.

"It is Sesshomaru."

"Oh Sesshomaru do you want your jacket back?"

"I want you to go to lunch with me," he replied.

"I don't know if I can get away," continued Kagome in Japanese. Daphne and Collette were mouthing the worst curses at her.

Sesshomaru knew she was playing with him. "Shall I come and destroy your office so you will be free to come?"

"Oh that won't be necessary," said Kagome "I think I can pencil you in."

"Good," said Sesshomaru, "I will pick you up at one o'clock."

"Alright," said Kagome, "it will be nice to talk to you someplace I can actually hear you." She hung up the phone and faced Daphne and Collette.

"I hate you so much!" laughed Daphne.

"So?" said Collette, "You are going out with him?"

"I don't see I have much choice seeing that according to the – ah- "she pawed through the tabloids on her desk, "Tattler, he's my baby's father."

The morning was quiet, there were no conference meetings that day and Kagome had submitted all her reports. She decided to clear the rest of her day as she knew that she and Sesshomaru had a great deal to talk about. He was right, there were things that needed to be discussed that only they could discuss. There were still, many unanswered questions about the end, the destruction of Naraku and Inuyasha's death. Maybe, she thought, by talking to Sesshomaru she would finally get some closure. The girls in the office acted like this was some romantic romp. They couldn't possibly know that this had nothing to do with romance. There are some things that are impossible to share with others. You can talk about them but unless you were with someone who had experienced the same thing or was there with you, you never really share it. Kagome was also very curious about the changes she had already seen in Sesshomaru, the mere fact that he was living in the human world functioning as a human drew her suspicion. What was he up to?

At one o'clock sharp Sesshomaru appeared at Kagome's office. Everything seemed to stop as he helped Kagome on with her coat and they both walked together out of the office. A chauffeur was waiting by the limousine and held the door for them.

"Do you drive?" asked Kagome as they settled in the back seat.

"Yes," said Sesshomaru, "but not in Paris. I see you are wearing black."

"It's what I have in my wardrobe," said Kagome. She was wearing black boots a longish black and white plaid skirt, black cowl neck sweater and a black wool coat.

"You are in Mourning," said Sesshomaru. "Black is western, in our culture white is the color of mourning."

"Then you are in mourning too," said Kagome.

"I am I mourn for my wife and son, you mourn for Inuyasha. Neither of us can move forward." He said.

The limousine pulled up in front of a small restaurant in a picturesque part of Paris. Sesshomaru escorted Kagome inside. A young man in a neat black jacket greeted them warmly. He and Sesshomaru conversed in French, to Kagome's amazement, and they were led to a small lovely garden in the back.

"I told Jacques that we would want privacy so I reserved the garden." Said Sesshomaru.

"When did you learn French?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru thought for a minute, "Sixteen twenty three," he said.

Kagome decided not to pursue it. Menus were brought and Sesshomaru ordered wine.

As they looked at their menus Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, "I thought you did not eat human food."

A small smile played at his lips, "French food is not human food." He said.

The French did eat some strange things but then again so did the Japanese, she supposed. When Sesshomaru ordered snails and steak tartar she realized he was right about French food, there was something even a demon would like. Kagome had a lot of questions she supposed Sesshomaru did too. She took a sip of wine and began. "You have mentioned a wife and son," she said, "Who was your wife?"

"Rin." Said Sesshomaru evenly, "Rin was my wife."

Kagome stiffened, she was a bit shocked, "I remember Rin as a little girl, I thought you were a guardian or father to her."

"I was not mature enough to be a father to anyone I those days, can you imagine? Rin and I were very much like a couple in an arranged marriage where a young man is wed to a woman when she is still a little child. This was not so uncommon back in the Feudal Era sometimes a woman was even married to a young boy who would grow up to be a Lord. I know you probably think in such a case the child would live with her parents until she was grown then go with her husband but this was not always the case. Many times the child went to live with her husband and took up whatever wifely duties she could. If he was a decent man their relationship would not be physical until she was fully grown. What they had was a developing relationship. Rin knew me better than anyone else. Even as a little child she knew my moods, she knew how to sooth my temper. I needed her, I needed her as much as she needed me. Do you know how we met?'

"No," said Kagome quietly.

"Do you remember when Inuyasha and I fought and he used the power of the wind scar against me?" Kagome nodded, "I would have been killed if my sword had not taken me from danger. Nevertheless I was badly hurt and lay in the forest unable to move. Rin found me and attempted to care for me. She was dirty, starving and ill treated yet she tried to care for me. Something in my heart changed, something awakened. Did you know that Kouga's wolves killed her? I found her covered in blood. I could not leave her, somehow I could not leave without her so I revived her. I was too arrogant to admit all this at the time, I said I was testing my sword but she had become important to me. Bit by bit through the years we became closer and closer. She grew into a beautiful woman and by then I realized she was my wife but I think she knew it all along." Sesshomaru grew quiet as if he had momentarily traveled to a distant place in time. He smiled and looked back at Kagome, "I was blessed to have my precious Rin with me for almost two hundred years. You see, she had been snatched from death twice and so touched by the magic of the sword and the mediou. She never grew old, at the end she just seemed to fade, her passing was very peaceful. We had a son, you would have liked him, he was very much like Inuyasha. He lived four hundred years but in the end like Inuyasha his demon blood proved to strong for his part human body."

Kagome looked up shocked by Sesshomaru's words, "Inuyasha was killed by Naraku!"

"No," said Sesshomaru gently, "Naraku could not have killed Inuyasha, Inuyasha was too strong. No, it was when Inuyasha went into demon form to fight Naraku. He went too far too quickly. Your arrow destroyed Naraku but it was Inuyasha's demon blood that killed him I tried but I could not save him."

Kagome's hand went up to the golden comb in her hair, "He gave you that didn't he?" said Sesshomaru.

"He had nothing," said Kagome, "his whole life he had to fight, his whole life he was never accepted. Even his chance for love was ripped away from him. I can only hope that in death he found some peace."

Their food arrived, Sesshomaru filled her wine glass again, "tell me how you have been Kagome. What are you doing, have you married? I see you have become very successful as a writer."

"There is not much to tell," said Kagome, she suddenly did not want to discuss her life. "I'm not married I guess you could say I'm married to my job. I like traveling and that's what I do and I like being in the middle of things and that's what a journalist does."

Sesshomaru considered this but before he could ask her another question she changed the subject. Kagome was beginning to feel the wine. Sesshomaru kept filling her glass hoping perhaps it would loosen her tongue. It did but not exactly the way he had hoped. "How is your mother?" she asked, "I met her once, she was very beautiful."

"She is still beautiful in fact you would find her unchanged. She spends most of her time in the Demon Realm with my sisters."

"You have sisters," asked Kagome her eyes shining?

"Yes, I have two sisters an older sister and one who is much younger than I," said Sesshomaru filling Kagome's glass again.

"Did your mother remarry?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru thought perhaps he should not give her any more wine. He sat for a minute considering his answer. "You think my father abandoned my mother for Izaiyoi don't you." Kagome blushed deeply in embarrassment and Sesshomaru thought how lovely the blush made her look. "It's all right: for your culture it would be a natural assumption. You must understand in those days, and I am talking about the thirteen hundreds when Inuyasha was born, even in the human world it was not unusual for a powerful man to take many wives. I suppose my mother expected to be part of a harem when my father took her as his mate. He took no other wives though, he loved my mother."

"Then what about Izaiyoi?" asked Kagome.

"I had an older brother. He was quite a bit older than me and very powerful. My father was very proud of him. He was the heir to my father's lands. There was a great battle, I fought in it though I was still not fully grown. It was a furious battle and my brother was killed. My father was inconsolable, that's when he met Izaiyoi. She was able to sooth his grief maybe because she was not attached to my brother at all."

"What about your mother," asked Kagome.

"I suppose she was resigned to it. If he had lived my father would have brought Izaiyoi and Inuyasha to the Demon Realm and made her his second wife."

"One big happy family." Said Kagome.

"Hmm," said Sesshomaru, he really had given her too much wine. "My mother told me to wish Izaiyoi no ill will. "She is human," she would say, "her flame burns bright and brief. Someday she will die and your father will never see her again in this life or the next, I however, am his mate for eternity. My father still loved my mother to the end; my younger sister was conceived just before his final battle. She was born some time after Inuyasha."

Kagome sat back considering all Sesshomaru had said. Sesshomaru settled the bill; he did not want to leave Kagome until he was sure she was sober and well.

"Let's walk," he said, "It is a nice afternoon." He slipped his arm around her slender waist to help her up. There was a familiar stirring in his loins as his arm encircled her waist. He felt the softness and warmth of her body, her intoxicating scent. He remembered this feeling. Long ago, when he had finally dropped some of the insanity of his anger he had noticed Kagome's long shapely legs. She had always worn that little short skirt and her legs seemed to draw his eye up to the hidden delights beneath that skirt. She of course belonged to his brother. He smiled to himself, some things never change.

It was a crisp afternoon in mid November. The leaves that still clung to the trees were gold. The crisp, cold air as they left the Restaurant began to clear Kagome's head. They were near the Bridge of St. Michael. Sesshomaru supported Kagome's arm as they walked along the Seine River.

"Notre Dame Cathedral is not far from here," said Sesshomaru, "Construction was started on it around the year eleven sixty three. I think I was born around that year."

"What did you mean when you said your father would never see Izaiyoi again after she died in this world or the next?"

Sesshomaru sighed, he had tried to loosen Kagome's tongue and had ended up telling her too much in stead. "When humans die or any creature of this world dies they go to a shining place of great peace unless they are very evil. Demons like me and my father and mother even your friend Shippo do not go to this place. When we die, we go to Hell.

"That's terrible!" said Kagome.

"No, it is not bad really, Hell is a place like any other place, there is a dark part where those who have done evil go and there is a peaceful place where Demons and other creatures of our realm go. Our lives are very long so when we die we do not come back as humans sometimes do. The only draw back is when one of us loves a human. I will never see my Rin or my son again. Not in this world or the next."

"I'm sorry," said Kagome holding onto Sesshomaru's arm to steady herself. "I am the reincarnated soul of Kikyo, I guess I came back to finish the work Kikyo was unable to. Ever since I returned for the last time from the Feudal Era I have been waiting to be reunited with Inuyasha. I figure if Kikyo came back he must have too. I always think that some day I will meet a man and I will know immediately that it is him and we'll finally be together."

Sesshomaru was quiet as they walked along the Seine.

"Why are you so quiet?" Said Kagome, "Please, don't tell me Inuyasha went to Hell!"

"No Kagome," said Sesshomaru quietly, "He went to the shining place of the humans. When my son died the thought I would never see him again was unbearable so I used Tenseiga to open the gate to the afterlife. It was Inuyasha's spirit that met me at our father's grave and told me I could not pass. He was not cruel, he was compassionate. He told me that his life on earth had been complete he was now one of the guardians of the gates of heaven."

"Then he didn't come back?"

"No"

Kagome felt as if her whole world was giving way under her feet. Everything seemed to tilt and drop away. She couldn't breath and her vision began to close in around her. She was aware of Sesshomaru's arm around her waist as he guided her to a nearby bench. She heard his voice it seemed from a far distance.

"Someday, a very long time from now you will be together. You will go to that shining place but not for a very long time. I know Inuyasha would want you to live a full life, to love maybe have a family. He would not want you to pine for him."

"What do you know!" she said as she collapsed into tears. She was trembling her hands were as cold as ice.

Sesshomaru decided he needed to get her inside quickly so he could calm her down. It was a quiet afternoon and he didn't see anyone around so he decided to take a chance. Holding her close he was able to orb them to the door of his apartment.

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru opened the door. "How did we get here? She said.

"I am Sesshomaru, after all." In the apartment he sat her on the couch. She looked around in wonder. His apartment in Paris was in a building that dated from the Classical Period. It was beautifully decorated in black and white, chic and masculine.

"You must think I am very foolish," she said.

"Not at all, I really do understand how you feel."

"I must look a sight."

Sesshomaru smiled, "you look beautiful." He made her some green tea and sat with her quietly as she sipped it. He could feel the despair and sadness coming from her.

"I have something that will cheer you up." He said. From a think black folder he took a magazine. "Do you read English?" he asked.

"Yes," said Kagome as Sesshomaru handed her the magazine. The banner said "People" and on the cover was a picture of Sesshomaru and the headline "Sesshomaru, sexiest man alive!"

Kagome began to giggle then laugh, "Oh Sesshomaru, they didn't!"

"You humans have a very strange world. When I go back to the Demon Realm Shippo will never let me live this down!"

"Shippo?" said Kagome.

"Yes, he's all grown up. You would not recognize him but he would recognize you! He is married to a little Kitsune and they have lots and lots of children. Someday I will take you to the Demon Realm and you can visit him if you like."

Kagome smiled, "It would be wonderful to see Shippo again."

Soon Sesshomaru called a cab for Kagome and took her down stairs. "Would you like me to ride with you?" he asked.

"No," she said, I will be alright.

As she rode to her apartment Kagome considered how different Sesshomaru was. How could he have changed so radically? She remembered a cold, cruel Demon. She was terrified of him back them. Then again, he would do something kind, or good never acknowledging it of course but still he would do it. He was sexy, even then she noticed that. Sometimes her heart would pound when he was near luckily Inuyasha and Shippo just thought she was afraid but she had always known the truth. Her heart was pounding now."

Sesshomaru watched the cab leave. He had sensed something just before she left that surprised him. She was pure, an untouched maiden. He had always supposed that she and Inuyasha were lovers. Then again they were children, their love was pure. He watched as the cab disappeared down the avenue. Human woman, so fragile, so beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry it took me so long to update but life gets in the way. The next two chapters (the end) will not take so long. Thank you to all who are reading I hope the concluding chapters will be satisfying. As always I have no claim on any of the characters in Inuyasha.

Chapter 8

Arigato Gozaimasu

Kagome took a bottle of aspirin she had brought from home, she was not sure she trusted French aspirin. Her head was beginning to ache either from the wine or the amount of information her brain had to process during lunch. Sesshomaru of all people or demons she expected to see. What was he up to? The Sesshomaru she remembered was a strange, unearthly creature. Yeah, he was handsome, sexy even but impossible to figure out. This guy she had lunch with was positively nice. It just didn't add up. The reporter in her was curious, perhaps if she did some research on line she could find out what he had really been up to. She took two aspirin and swallowed some water. How strange, she had felt so comfortable in his arms maybe it was the Armani cashmere coat he was wearing. It was a really soft coat and it had been so nice to see him again. What was wrong with her!! She looked in the mirror, she was a sight! Her hair was a mess, her face was tear stained and her mascara had run. "Beautiful my ass," she thought as she washed her face and ran a comb through her hair.

Her cell phone rang, she started then picked it up, it was one of her contacts at the conference. "Kagome," he said, "you better get over to the conference hall, something is going down right now."

"What do you mean?" said Kagome, "I thought they were adjourned until Monday."

"All the delegates have come back, there's some kind of secret meeting going on.

Look, I've got to go, just get over here."

Kagome grabbed her purse and her laptop and ran out the door. Work had always been her solace. When she was a young girl after Inuyasha died she just buried herself in her school work so she would not have to think about it. Now, work had come just at the right time again something to divert her from confusing thoughts.

As she arrived at the conference hall the delegates were milling around. A shouting match had started between a third world delegate and the delegate from a wealthier industrialized nation. This was going to be big and surprisingly she was the only reporter there. She took out her cell phone and called Jacques who was a photojournalist.

"Jacques," said whispered as he answered, "it's Kagome you have got to get down here to the conference now!"

"Why?" he answered in English then suddenly changing his tone, "you want me, eh?

Oh God he reminded her of Miroku sometimes. "Get your freaking camera and get down here, something big is starting!" she whispered urgently.

A female voice could be heard in the background, "I am a little busy you know."

Kagome continued whispering though it was becoming an effort, "I'm the only reporter here this could be our exclusive!!"

"Oh la la!" said Jacques, Kagome wondered if French people actually really said Oh la la or only Jacques, "I be right there!"

Kagome followed the delegates into the conference room positioning herself in the gallery so she had a good view while being inconspicuous. She began taking notes. Apparently some of the delegates had gotten together at lunch and decided they did not like some of the accords presented and agreed on earlier in the week. The powerful nations, they said would not have much trouble lowering emissions they had produced most of them in the first place. The developing countries would face a depilating hardship trying to match standards.

Jacques showed up in twenty minutes with wet hair and camera in hand. Amazingly no other members of the press had appeared. It was an exciting meeting that went far beyond the initial problem. The economic problems some countries faced to them out shadowed the theoretical problem (in their eyes) of global warming. It was a real problem though and a solution had to be found.

Around midnight some other members of the press began to show up. Kagome had already sent in her first report with pictures from Jacques. They had broken the story!

It was the rush she got from being the first to break a story or when she investigated to get to the truth that Kagome loved. "Damn I love my job!" she said to Jacques, as they sent their second installment of the breaking story. Already it was up on the internet and on the Times cable network.

Saturday afternoon Kagome and Jacques went into the office to finish up work the on last article. The meeting had broken up but was going to continue later that night. Kagome realized she had been wearing the same cloths for two days.

"I better go home and change," said Kagome I'm getting a bit nasty.

"Take a nap too, it's going to be a long night!" said Jacques.

At her apartment Kagome showered and checked her messages. She knew she was too full of adrenaline to sleep. There were two messages from Sesshomaru and one from her mother. They would have to wait.

Finally things wound down on Sunday evening Kagome and Jacques filed the final report. Kagome made it to her apartment as the weariness began to hit. She would reply to all the phone calls tomorrow she thought. Now she was just too tired.

That night Kagome dreamt that Sesshomaru lay next to her in her bed. He held her in his strong arms. She felt his smooth, warm skin and hard muscle against her body. He kissed her and they began to make love. She woke with a start her heart pounding, unpleasantly aroused. She looked at her clock it was six thirty in the morning, she didn't have to wake up until eight thirty. She lay back in bed," get a grip Kagome," she thought, "one lunch and you're ready to do the wild thing with Sesshomaru." She realized she was wearing her Hello Kitty pajamas, she wondered if she had been wearing them in her dream. "Hello Kitty pajamas and hot pink fuzzy slippers, yeah you're a real sex goddess Kagome," she said to herself. She did didn't even own any sexy lingerie; she hadn't even ever had sex in fact. There had been that one time she had considered it with Hojo but had decided against it. He really loved her, he wanted to marry her and she did not. Better not let that information, that she was a thirty one year virgin get out. The girls at the office would be trying to fix her up and Jacques, Oh God!!

Kagome dropped back off to sleep this time she dreamed she was home. She was at the Shrine with her mother talking about her brother's upcoming wedding. The cherry blossoms were falling thick like pink snow. It was a pleasant dream and she woke up at the alarm refreshed and in a good mood.

At six O'clock in the morning Maki and Nagano entered a large facility on the Champ E'lyse'es where Sesshomaru was waiting for them. The first grey light of early morning was streaming through the windows giving the place an unearthly look.

"Wasn't this Louie Laurance'?" said Maki.

"Yes," replied Sesshomaru.

"What happened, they were here for eighty years?" said Maki.

"I bought them out," said Sesshomaru calmly. Maki looked shocked. "They had been in trouble for a long time since Louie Laurance died in fact. They needed a dignified way to get out and I provided it," continued Sesshomaru.

"This is great!" said Nagano looking all the world like a kid in a candy store. Plenty of room, great architectural features and you couldn't ask for a better location!

Sesshomaru held out the keys, "It's yours,"

"Really? I'm overwhelmed, I never thought we'd get a facility like this for our Paris location!" said Nagano.

"Do you think you can get this up and running by Fashion Week?" said Sesshomaru as he watched Maki sit on the grand staircase and light a cigarette.

"Oh yes," said Nagano, "I've dreamed of a facility like this."

"So we get right to work," said Sesshomaru.

"Don't forget, you have the Absolute Vodka shoot tonight," said Maki.

Sesshomaru smiled, "I won't forget."

Monday morning Kagome got to the office about ten o'clock. She figured since they had worked all week end coming in a bit late would not matter. Daphne and Collette seemed to be hard at work as she hung up her coat and Jacques was happily no where to be seen. She logged in to her computer and began going through her E-Mail when a delivery man arrived. He was carrying a huge arrangement of white roses which he placed right on Kagome's desk.

"Deliverie' a Kagome Hiragashi" he said.

"Higurashi," said Kagome.

"Sign here Mademoiselle" he said.

Daphne and Collette had dropped what they were doing and were up admiring the flowers. It was a huge arrangement of large creamy white roses the like of which Kagome had never seen in the center was one perfect red rose.

"Oh Kagome, 'oo are these from" cooed Collette.

"Don't be so bloody daft!" said Daphne, "They're from Sesshomaru of course! Oh look a note," she said!

Kagome tried to retrieve the note but Daphne was too fast. "Give me that!" said Kagome as Daphne held it out of her reach.

"Let's have a look," said Daphne, "damn, it's in Japanese!"

"Ha!" said Kagome triumphantly taking the note however it was quickly plucked from her fingers by Jacques who seemed to just appear from nowhere."

"Arigato gozaimasu!" he said smiling at a shocked Kagome. "I spent three years in Kyoto my Japanese is about as good as Kagome's French but I do read it! Let's see," he said as he held the card just out of Kagome's reach. "Wonderful to see you again at lunch hope it will be the first meeting of many!" Daphne and Collette were ooing and ahing at each word, "I hope you will attend the charity show this Wednesday at Christian Dior I will be modeling." He has included a ticket to the show.

"Oh Kagome how exciting! I would kill to go to that show," gushed Collette.

"You are going aren't you?" said Daphne seeing the look on Kagome's face.

Actually, thought Kagome, just seeing Sesshomaru on the catwalk would be worth it. "Yes," she said, "I'll go, unless something big breaks on the conference."

"What will you wear?" said Collette.

"She has nothing suitable in her closet," said Daphne, "I have some things!"

"I do too," said Collette, "Perhaps if we put things together we can come up with a suitable outfit!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Not again," she thought.

"Ed O'Neil emerged from his office, "Holy Shit, who died?" he said looking at the huge arrangement on Kagome's desk. "Hiragashi, Morrell in my office!"

"Higurashi, oh what's the use," said Kagome getting up.

She and Jacques entered Ed's office. "Great work this week end! Who got the tip?" said Ed.

"Kagome did," said Jacques, "I'm just glad she brought me along for the ride."

"How did you know Kid?" asked Ed.

"Oh a little bird," said Kagome smiling.

"Yeah, well that's some bird. Looks like things are going to be quiet for a few days. This week-end is going to heat up all the big wigs are arriving the end of the week: the

British Prime Minister, the President of the United States to name a few. You're going to be working all week end probably so relax for the next couple of days you deserve it."

Maki had reserved a section of the Eiffel Tower for his shoot late Monday night. It was cold and the wind was blowing he hoped he could get the shots he wanted. Sesshomaru stood with a tall, beautiful Parisian model him in a white wool coat with the fur piece he had worn when Maki had met him over his shoulder she in a dazzling white fox with a matching fur hat. A couple of assistants were setting up lights and a few tourists were standing beyond the roped of area watching the shoot. The young model, Yvette, was shivering and drinking hot tea while Sesshomaru rubbed her arms to help her keep warm.

Maki smiled to himself, she wanted to sleep with him, they all wanted to sleep with him but as of yet he had not seen Sesshomaru take advantage. He, Maki, on the other hand had benefited from his closeness to Sesshomaru and had seen a little action from those who thought perhaps they could get close to Sesshomaru through him.

The shoot started, it was a cold clear night the lights of Paris blazed behind the couple and the stars shone in the dark sky. The wind blew Sesshomaru's long hair in a way that was perfect. Maki had never known Sesshomaru's hair to be anything but perfect no matter what. He continued snapping pictures, the girl held a tall crystal glass full of icy vodka, Sesshomaru covered her hand with his and looked at her adoringly the bottle stood on the rail beside them. All women would want to drink Absolute because of Sesshomaru and men would want to be as cool as Sesshomaru. A few more poses, a couple of hours in the cold and they were done. The girl was whispering something to Sesshomaru, he kissed her hand smiling but shaking his head no. Another potential conquest averted, well maybe for the best, thought Maki.

Sesshomaru walked over, "how do think it went," he said smiling.

"Have a look," said Maki showing Sesshomaru the shots in the camera. "Of course it is hard to tell, I will be working some of my magic in my studio. I will be giving the final picture a blue cast and enhancing some of the details, you'll see, maybe I will give you blue eyes!"

"Blue eyes, what sorcery!" said Sesshomaru smiling. I have invited a guest to the show on Wednesday."

"Really," said Maki adjusting his camera, "who?"

"The girl from the reception, we had lunch together Friday,"

Maki, looked up suddenly, "That little girl, she seemed awfully young."

"She is older than she looks," said Sesshomaru.

"Is she a Demon?'

"No," laughed Sesshomaru, "she is human. I want you to see we are not disturbed too much after the show."

"Alright," said Maki a little ill at ease. The girl had looked like a teenager. He had suspected from a few things he caught Sesshomaru say that he desired a virgin. Was he looking for a very young girl?

Kagome took the next couple of days to do her piles of laundry finally and call her mother who was very glad to hear from her. She hated housework with a white hot passion but understood that these things had to be done. She had almost forgotten about the show when, Wednesday morning, a knock came at her door. It was Daphne and Collette each carrying cloths on hangers.

"Look at her!" cried Daphne, "The show is in five hours and she's standing there in jeans."

"Impossible, simply impossible," said Collette barging her way into Kagome's apartment. "Thank God she has us!"

The girls proceeded to have Kagome try on all the cloths they had brought and combinations of the cloths. With each ensemble Daphne and Collette would sit and pass judgement" too old, too trashy, no, no, no! They fought constantly.

"That is too old for her," said Collette.

"I wear that and Kagome and I are the same age!" said Daphne.

"Well, Kagome doesn't look it! Said Collette.

"That outfit is too trashy!" said Daphne.

"I wear that!" said Collette.

"I rest my case!" said Daphne.

They finally agreed on a beautiful skirt that was elegant but showed off Kagome's legs and a nicely fitted top. Kagome had to admit she looked stylish. They gave her a pair of uncomfortable looking shoes that when on looked really good.

"Well, our work here is done," said Daphne putting her arm around Collette. "Have a great time this afternoon and remember we want to hear all about it!!" She handed Kagome a designer bag. "Don't bring that old purse you always use, bring this! Do us proud!"

Soon Kagome was on the steps of Christian Dior, she presented her ticket and walked in. All around her were American movie stars and celebrities of every type. She felt like she didn't belong. She squared her shoulders and marched forward remembering her mother's words "You belong anywhere you want to be!" The lights went down and the fashion show began. A lot of designers would be showing today as this was a charity event also all the models were well known some were even super models. Slender girls came out showing little Prada dresses and few young men in Yves St. Laurent menswear came out. Suddenly Sesshomaru emerged wearing a Perry Ellis suit the place went wild. He walked down the catwalk with a natural grace she remembered from long ago. He caught her eye and smiled. Kagome's heart began to pound, what was it with Sesshomaru that had always given her this reaction. The show progressed, Sesshomaru emerged again, this time wearing nothing but a pair of Calvin Klein jeans low on his hips. He stalked down the catwalk like a predatory beast he was sex incarnate. The place went wild, Kagome could see she was not the only one feeling his heat. The show ended with a wedding gown. A tall supermodel named Svetlana emerged in a gorgeous Christian Dior wedding gown holding the arm of Sesshomaru dressed in a Dior pearl gray tuxedo.

As the show ended a young man came up to Kagome and told her to follow him to the back. The backstage was a mass of chaos and commotion. The young man brought Kagome to a dressing room where Sesshomaru was arguing in English with a familiar looking man.

"I am sorry Mr. Klein but I am booked exclusively to Nagano for the next two years. Because of this I cannot represent your line and no I will not break my contract!"

"I could make it worth your while!"

"I seriously doubt that," said Sesshomaru.

Klein shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "I keep forgetting you could probably buy me out with pocket change. You won't will you?"

"I will stay my hand for you," smiled Sesshomaru. "Perhaps in the future we can do business in another way." The two men shook hands and Klein walked away glancing quickly with an appraising eye at Kagome.

Sesshomaru was dressed simply in khaki's and a simple white button down shirt. He looked so good Kagome wanted to cheer or something. He took Kagome's hand and they started for the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Kagome nodded not quite sure what she was supposed to be ready for.

The door open and they walked into a barrage of flashing cameras and noise. Microphones were being shoved at them from every direction. "Who is your date? Is there an announcement? Are you going to cut your hair? Are you going to make Peter Lackson's movie? Sesshomaru smiled lightly answering calmly as Kagome just stood with him smiling. "Miss, what is your relationship with Sesshomaru?" a microphone almost hit her in the nose.

"We are old friends," said Kagome.

"That's right, Kagome and I have known each other for a long time," added Sesshomaru as they escaped the crowd. Kagome found herself in an elevator with Sesshomaru. "There is a reception upstairs I fear we must attend," said Sesshomaru. "We will make an appearance then plot our escape."

The elevator door opened on a scene the like of which Kagome had never seen. An ornate room was filled with every type of celebrity she could imagine. There were American movie stars, recording artists, sports figures and politicians, fashion designers, super models all milling around tables set with unbelievable flower arrangement. There was a large buffet table loaded with all types of expensive food, fresh fruit out of season, cakes, sweets of every type, vats of caviar. Uniformed waiters roamed the crowd with trays of champagne and hor'deorves. It was overwhelming, she had never guessed how the 'other side' lived. Everyone wanted to talk to Sesshomaru and even her asking about her adventure and if she was writing a book. Sesshomaru took a glass of champagne and handed her one. She took a couple of sips for courage. Angelina Benoit without Bradley Ravine seemed to be stalking Sesshomaru and giving her many dirty looks. Sesshomaru introduced her to Nagano who gave her a warm smile as he bowed. Suddenly a pale little man with a thin mustache motioned to them. He said something to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Would you like to go somewhere more private so we can talk a bit?' he said.

She nodded, the crowd was beginning to get to her. The little man led them upstairs to French doors that opened onto an exquisite room with a glass wall and an amazing view and left them. They walked over to the glass wall.

"What do you think of the Fashion World Kagome?" said Sesshomaru.

"It's a bit overwhelming," said Kagome. "How on earth did you get involved with it?"

"That man who brought us here, that's Maki, he's a top Fashion Photographer. I met him on a mountain as I prepared to enter the human world. He introduced me to your amazing world. Technology is a bit beyond me I fear but fashion, I can understand that. Even in the Demon Realm we like to dress well and effectively, we like jewelry and decorate our weapons. Fashion is something in this world I can relate to."

"How long are you going to stay in our world?" asked Kagome.

"As long as it is pleasurable to me," said Sesshomaru. "How long will you be in Paris?"

"I'm here to cover the Global Warming Conference when it is over I will have to decide where I want to go. Maybe I will go to New York to take a job at the New York Times."

"Then we should take advantage of our time here together," said Sesshomaru suddenly slipping his arm around Kagome pulling her to him and kissing her.

Kagome was a bit shocked but her body just reacted she relaxed into the kiss her heart pounding despite what her mind was screaming at her.

"I, I have an early morning tomorrow." She stammered, "I really should be getting home."

Sesshomaru smiled and pulled her to him kissing her even deeper this time she felt his tongue and was somehow unable to resist. He gently released her smiling and tracing the curve of her face down her neck to her collarbone. "Then we shall take you home," he said, "but not until you promise to accompany me to Gala opening of the Paris Opera."

"Alright," said Kagome as Sesshomaru kissed her gently on the lips and kissed her neck. It made her tremble all over but she took control. "What has gotten into you Kagome?" she thought.

As they left Maki emerged from his hiding place. He popped a few antacid tablets and lit a cigarette. He had not been feeling well, "must have picked up a virus on the Eiffel Tower." He thought. He did not like what he had just seen, perhaps Sesshomaru was going a bit too far. This girl seemed so young and innocent, no, he did not like this at all.

That night Kagome dreamed of the clear river she had bathed in when she first visited the Feudal Era. She stood naked once again in the clear cold water as she had that hot day so long ago. The water felt so good against her body. That day she had seen Inuyasha sitting on his haunches like a dog looking at her. She had sat down in the water to hide herself and screamed at him. She looked to the rock where he had been but he was not there. He had such a difficult life yet he was in his own way so innocent. There was a sound, she turned and saw Sesshomaru standing in the water. He was nude and walking towards her with that slow predatory walk he had. Instead of trying to hide in the water or escape she stood and faced him proud of her body, proud of how she felt. His arms encircled her and he pulled her against his strong warm body. Kagome woke, this time without a start, this time she was a little disappointed to wake up. Was she in love with Sesshomaru? Well maybe in Lust and there was a lot to be said for that she was beginning to realize. She felt as if a part of her that had been long dormant was waking up and she liked it.

Sesshomaru stood by his window sipping Dragon's Blood a liquor he had brought from the Demon Realm. He kept it well hidden for it was deadly to any human who might find it and decide to try it. He thought of Kagome, so beautiful and fragile a pure untouched maiden. He wanted her for himself. She would be his soon, very soon, even in the Feudal Era her long legs disturbed his dreams and made his body react. His reverie was disturbed by a knock at his door, it was Maki.

"What do you want Maki?" he asked. "You do not look good, what is the matter."

Maki lit a cigarette he was pale and seemed to be sweating despite the cold night. "What are you planning to do to that girl?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Said Sesshomaru.

"A hundred girls want to sleep with you, models, actresses, all beautiful, all worldly. You could sleep with any of them or all of them with out a problem but instead you go for that girl. She's not like them, she's smart and innocent and I don't care what you say, she looks like a young girl! Why her, Sesshomaru, why her, what are you going to do to her?!"

Sesshomaru turned away to look out the window, "Maki, I will not hurt her."

He turned to see Maki on the floor his face looked grey. Already he could tell Maki was dead, his heart had given out suddenly. Sesshomaru calmly took Tensaiga from it's holder on the wall it had begun to pulse. "Oh Maki," he said shaking his head. The soul reapers became visible and Sesshomaru swung the sword to slay them. The color returned to Maki's face he coughed and opened his eyes.

"What happened to me," said Maki as Sesshomaru knelt by him.

"You fainted, that's all," said Sesshomaru.

"No," said Maki, "I know that dark place, I saw it once before, I was dead. What did you do Sesshomaru?"

"I possess the healing sword Tensaiga. It has the power to restore life. You had a heart attack and I healed you."

"Why?" said Maki.

"Because you are my friend," said Sesshomaru. "You introduced me to this world and helped me find a place in it. I could not have saved you if was your time to die but Tensaiga was able to restore you. This is how the universe works Maki, you found me on that mountain, you had your heart attack in my apartment where I keep my sword so that I could save you. All is as it should be. Now I think perhaps I should tell you about Kagome and how I know her."


	9. Chapter 9

This is the next to last chapter, thanks to all who are reading this and staying with it. Of course I have no claim on any of the characters from Inuyasha but I do like to play

Chapter 9

Tosca

Kagome stretched a bit in her seat up in the balcony of the conference hall. So far this had been the most boring day ever. In the morning the high ranking officials had arrived with much fanfare and photo ops. It was the usual crap, everyone saying nice lofty things that they did not mean. The conference wasn't much better. She thought it was a lot like watching American football when you didn't know what was going on. It would just seem to start and stop and start and stop.

Jacques let out a moan as he yawned, "Mon Dieu, when is something going to happen?" Kagome just smiled as he leaned over to her. "You want to make out?" he whispered.

"Go screw yourself," she said in her best American English."

"I would rather screw you," snickered Jacques.

"You're disgusting," said Kagome.

"Merci, I do try," laughed Jacques. "Wait, what's this, I think something may be happening."

They both leaned forward watching the conference with hopeful anticipation.

"No," said Kagome, "they're just taking a short recess."

"What does that mean?' said Jacques.

"It means they can go and we have to stay because we don't know exactly when they will be back."

Jacques sat back looking around and tapping his fingers impatiently. This seemed to be a harder day for him than for her. Kagome was used to things like this; the news didn't always just jump at you there was a bit of tedium involved when you were covering a story like this.

"Hey Kagome, you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" said Kagome a bit annoyed.

"Just dice, look these are very popular in Russia, that's where I got them."

He placed two dice in Kagome's hand a white dice and a blue dice. She lifted them up to look at them. Instead of dots there were pictures: on the blue dice pictures of rooms, kitchen, bedroom, living room, bathroom, backyard, car on the white dice was a naked man and woman in various sexual positions.

"Oh look, no balcony, too bad," Kagome handed the dice back to Jacques, "you're out of luck! You better watch out who you show those to, if you're not careful you're going to be hit with one heck of a sexual harassment suit."

"That's strange," said Jacques, "I wonder what he's doing here?"

"Who?" said Kagome looking over the rail trying to follow Jacques's gaze."

"Over there, that's Makoto Ono, he's a fashion photographer. What's he doing here? He seems to be looking for something."

"I met him yesterday," said Kagome. "He goes by the name Maki doesn't he?"

"He's looking up this way. I think he's waving at you!"

Kagome waved back and watched Maki disappear into the staircase leading to the balcony.

"What do you think he wants," asked Jacques.

"I'm sure I don't know," said Kagome.

Maki approached them and bowed to Kagome. "Miss Higurashi, we met yesterday, I really need to speak to you!"

Kagome knew he was involved with Sesshomaru. "Hey Jacques," she said handing over some euros, "Why don't you get us some coffee."

"Huh?" Jacques was curious as to what Kagome and Maki would have to talk about but he was also sick of the balcony and longed for some fresh air, "Oh, all right." He took the euros and left the balcony.

Maki sat and looked at Kagome as if he was trying to decide what to say. Kagome decided to break the ice.

"You're a friend of Sesshomaru aren't you," she said figuring at once how lame that sounded but it was better than nothing.

"Yes," he sounded uncertain as he looked across the hall. "Miss Higurashi how long have you known Sesshomaru?"

"Quite a while, I suppose, on and off."

"Do you know him well?" Maki and looking at her with an intensity that made her think he was trying to read her mind.

"I never knew him well, he was always more of an acquaintance but we were both in some extraordinary circumstances together. I guess that sets up a type of bond.

"Hmm," Maki studied Kagome for a minute, "how old are you?"

"What?" Kagome smiled, "I'm thirty one."

"Prove it!" he said.

Kagome fished around in her purse and produced her passport. She showed it to Maki who studied it. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He looked at it longingly sighed and crumpled it in his hand.

"I'm quitting." He said. "I had a very close call recently."

Kagome suddenly knew what was going on as sure as she knew anything, still it was a bit of a long shot but she decided to take a chance. "He brought you back didn't he."

Maki seemed to collapse a bit into the seat maybe it was relief the secret was out. "Of course I knew what he was right from the beginning. Funny what you can accept when it is presented right in front of your eyes. He told me a lot about you, about how you traveled in time and the battle. I just had to see for myself, talk to you to see if everything he told me was real."

"When I was a kid, fifteen years old, I was pulled down a well into the Feudal Era. There was a lot of magic back then, it was a very different world. We had to fight a very great evil."

"What was he like back then was he good or evil?"

Kagome thought a minute, "he was neither, if he did what went along with your agenda I guess he was good if not he was evil. It all had to do with your perception but he was never really evil or good. He had his own way of looking at things. I do believe he always did what he thought was right."

"Sometimes I worry what I've brought down into this world." Said Maki.

"Back in the Feudal Era despite everything I told you Sesshomaru protected two human children. There was a little girl and a boy. He protected them and they always seemed well cared for. The little girl especially was very fond of him. They all flew around on a two headed dragon."

Maki smiled brightly as if a cloud had been lifted. "A two headed dragon, imagine that! He has been very good to me, last night he called me friend."

"I think to be considered a friend by Sesshomaru is a blessing," said Kagome.

Maki smiled as he got up "Thank you for speaking to me Miss Higurashi I see why Sesshomaru thinks so highly of you. You are going to the Gala with him?"

"Yes," said Kagome.

"In that case I believe you will be hearing from Hiroshi Nagano," with that Maki left.

Later that evening Kagome found a message from Nagano, a request that she wear one of his gowns to the Gala at the Paris Opera opening. She smiled to herself, why not what else would she wear. The rest of the week was as boring as Thursday. There was a little excitement as Prince Charles from England attended on Monday of the next week being an avid environmentalist but other than that it was obvious the real work had happened the first week. What was exciting were her trips to Nagano's new Paris headquarters and Salon for fittings. Nagano greeted her with the warm smile she remembered from the show. He was an animated enthusiastic man. The gown he had chosen for her was an elegant empire style gown in a dark red shade he called garnet. It was simple and elegant with Nagano's signature asymmetrical drape of fabric which seemed to flatter and enhance her slender figure and full bosom. Kagome began to get very excited about the Gala. She called Françoise Michel to make an appointment for her hair.

"Oh no mademoiselle," he said to Kagome's surprise, "You should not come to my Salon, I will come to your apartment! I will call Mr. Nagano and discuss your style!"

Kagome put down the receiver, "Hi Ho the glamorous life," she said smiling.

On Friday Kagome had her last fitting. The conference had ended with much fanfare that afternoon and Kagome had been able to file her last report. She had a plane ticket for New York for the following Tuesday though she had not yet called the New York Times to accept their job offer. As she entered Nagano's Salon that evening she noticed all the work that had been going on was for the most part done and people were scurrying around doing the decorating work. Nagano checked the fit of the dress and had her try on a few pairs of shoes until he picked out pair out for her. Kagome didn't complain, God knows what she might have picked to wear. Fashion was definitely not one of her fortes. As she walked down stairs to leave she noticed a store that seemed to adjoin Nagano's space. She looked in to see workmen installing glass showcases. It looked like a jewelry store of some kind. The décor was modern, simple and somewhat oriental on one wall she saw a craftsman finish installing large golden Japanese letters, they said Sesshomaru.

On Saturday afternoon a knock on her door brought the delivery of the Nagano gown. It was accompanied by a small woman.

"I am Marie; Mademoiselle," she said, "I will be helping you dress this evening.

Another knock brought two uniformed security guards who delivered a white velvet box with the gold characters that made up the name Sesshomaru on the the lid. Inside were earrings crafted to look like gold leaves with large rubies inlaid like blossoms. Kagome had not heard from Sesshomaru all week of course she had been very busy as she supposed had he.

Françoise Michel appeared in the later afternoon with all his equipment and two assistants. Marie was busy fussing with the gown as he began to fix Kagome's Hair.

"Do you like opera Mademoiselle?" he asked as he combed out her hair.

"Not all but I like some, I like Puccini's Operas," she answered. Hojo had introduced her to Italian Opera kicking and screaming at first. Soon she found there was much she liked much she related to.

"Ah Puccini, very beautiful, I have often wondered what Japanese people make of Madame Butterfly."

"Well it is a universal theme isn't it and the music is very beautiful," said Kagome. "I think Puccini as a nineteenth century man was intrigued by the images and art coming out of Japan at that time. It's quite flattering really I guess I can forgive any inaccuracies. I suppose Americans feel the same way about The Girl of the Golden West. It's as strange to see people in Kimonos singing in Italian as it is to see cowboys and Indians singing in Italian."

"Ah Fanciula del West very beautiful," said Françoise as he began to swirl her hair up and off her face.

"I suppose Minnie in Fanciula is the Heroine I would most like to be like, she is so brave the way she plays cards with Jack Rance for the life of her lover." Said Kagome.

"You know your opera Mademoiselle. What do you think of Tosca isn't that the opera you are seeing tonight?"

Kagome was quiet Tosca held a special place. If she wished she was cool and collected like Minnie she felt she identified more with the passionate Tosca. The story somewhat always seemed to mirror her own. "I suppose Tosca is my favorite."

"Really, why is that?" an assistant was handing hairpins to Françoise.

"Well it is so complex, sometime they describe Tosca as half woman half child, I think she was just passionate and impulsive. The first time I saw Tosca the villain Scarpia was made up to look like a repugnant old man. It did not make sense to me that he could push her buttons the way he did. You think, poor Tosca, but there was something wrong. The next production I saw Scarpia was presented as a powerful sexy guy though very evil. Like a mafia boss. Now it all made sense in my mind. Tosca loves Mario the artist. He is handsome, idealistic, valiant, a freedom fighter she truly loves him. Scarpia on the other hand is evil, cruel but he makes her heart pound. She is horrified by this but can't help it and she hates Scarpia because of it. This is why Scarpia can manipulate her, whip her into a frenzy."

"Doesn't she kill Scarpia?"

"Yes, she promises to submit to him if he will release Mario. He sends a message, so he says, to instruct that blanks be put in the guns so Mario will not really be executed. Scarpia tells her that after the fake execution Mario can escape. She double crosses Scarpia, she stabs him to death and goes to help Mario. At the end when she thinks all is over the victory won when she goes to tell Mario it's safe to get up that they are free she sees that Scarpia has double crossed her. There were no blanks, Mario is dead."

Tears came to Kagome's eyes, she always saw Inuyasha in Mario so brave, so valiant but doomed. The ending always seemed to echo what had happened. When Naraku was dead when she thought they were free, Inuyasha died."

"Ah, Mademoiselle, you are a true opera lover. You feel the stories so deeply," Françoise handed her a tissue."

"You must think I am very foolish."

"Not at all Mademoiselle but let us speak of more cheerful things. It will not do for you to have swollen eyes and a red nose tonight."

Kagome laughed as Françoise Michel finished her hair, "I think that antique comb you have will go beautifully with the dress and earrings,"

Kagome already had it in her hand ready to hand to him. One of his assistants did her make up "not to much," Françoise instructed "just enough to carry the color of the gown." Françoise called Marie who escorted Kagome into the bedroom to help her dress then brought her out to the small living room.

"Come see how beautiful you look Mademoiselle," said Françoise taking her hand and leading her to a full mirror. "You look as beautiful as Tosca herself."

Kagome was astounded by what she saw reflected in the mirror, she looked beautiful and sophisticated. Her black hair was styled up off her neck and cascaded in long curls she felt like a princess.

"So, this Sesshomaru is he your Mario or your Scarpia?"

Kagome didn't know how to answer. Inuyasha was definitely Mario but was Sesshomaru her Scarpia, he did make her heart pound that was for sure.

Marie saved her from having to answer. "Come Mademoiselle, we will take off the dress until he comes. You must keep him waiting a bit you know. I will be here until you are ready to leave."

Françoise and his assistants left Kagome in her dressing gown as Marie fussed around.

"I will make you a nice cup of tea," she said. "If someone comes to the door do not answer it that is my job!"

Kagome sat in her bedroom what an amazing time she had in Paris! She felt a little sad that she would be leaving on Tuesday. "Back to reality," she thought sadly as she sipped the tea Marie had brought her.

A knock at the door brought Marie to her feet. "I will get that Mademoiselle, then I will help you dress."

Kagome heard a familiar voice speaking in French to Marie. They conversed a bit, Kagome could only pick out a few words just small talk. Marie came in a bit flushed.

"Oh your Sesshomaru he is very charming yes? We will get you dressed while he waits."

Soon Kagome emerged from the bedroom fully dressed for the evening. Marie was already in her coat at the door.

"Have a good evening," she said smiling as she left.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru her heart began to pound. He smiled, there was a look in his eyes she remembered from long ago an almost predatory look. It was the time they had helped a little otter demon whose father had been beheaded by Hokudoshi. They begged Sesshomaru to restore the little otter's father to life. She remembered just as they thought he was going to turn away without helping he took out Tenseiga and restored the father. It was when everyone was looking at the father to see if he would be restored. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her with such heat in his eyes she blushed. Her heart began to pound and she felt his gaze between her legs. A word from Shippo made her turn her head when she looked back he was already walking away.

"You look stunning," he said as he helped her into her evening wrap.

Kagome felt as if she was floating on air as they descended the stairs to the waiting limousine.

They entered the Paris Opera theater all around people were dressed to the nines in beautiful gown and tuxedos. It seemed strange to see Sesshomaru conforming to human ways, checking their coats making pleasant small talk with people who approached them. Most of the men were wearing black tuxedos not Sesshomaru though. He was wearing a white silk jacket with a Nehru collar. He looked different but very correct for the evening, Kagome found herself proud to be on his arm. People were looking at them as they ascended the famous staircase to find their seats. It made Kagome blush a little, she was not use to this kind of attention. She held on tight to Sesshomaru's arm.

"Sesshomaru, over here!" someone shouted.

Sesshomaru and Kagome turned their heads towards the voice as a camera flashed. "Oh dear," thought Kagome wondering if she had closed her eyes at the flash or even gone cross-eyed. Their seats were in the prime side box, Kagome had never had box seats before. It was comfortable and ornate, a waiter came to their box offering champagne. The lights dimmed and the first dramatic chords of Tosca sounded from the orchestra. Kagome sipped her champagne as she settled into the velvet chair. She was in the most expensive box seat at the Paris Opera, wearing a gorgeous designer gown, sipping champagne with the handsomest man in Paris. "Not bad for a little girl raised in a shrine in Tokyo," she thought.

The Opera was astounding, the singers brought them into the world of Tosca. As is the standard today the Soprano playing Tosca was slim and beautiful. Mario handsome with brilliant tenor voice 'E Lucevan le Stelle' When the star were bright made her want to cry, Mario in his jail cell awaiting execution singing of his love for Tosca and how ironic that one who loved life so much would have to die. This Scarpia was sensual, masculine and evil, he made your heart pound and made you ashamed. The electric moment Tosca stabs Scarpia "this is Tosca's kiss" she sings. Finally the dramatic end when Tosca realizes her Mario is dead, she has been double crossed and they are coming to get her. "Mario, meet me in heaven!" she screams as she throws herself from the high parapet. It was a brilliant performance the audience was on their feet screaming "Bravo!" There were many curtain calls. Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru got from this opera what she got from it. He was on his feet applauding but unreadable as usual. She was really hungry she had not eaten since morning a big mistake.

"Did you like the opera?" Kagome asked while they were still in the box.

Sesshomaru sat back down in no hurry to leave and fight the crowd. "I like the big music humans create, I like the symphony orchestra and the way all the sounds come together. This was my first opera, the music was very beautiful and the story reminds me of tragic stories I have heard and witnessed. Yes, I think I like opera very much."

Finally as the noise outside subsided Sesshomaru rose and offered Kagome his arm. "There is a reception we are invited to," he said. "You can meet the singers and there will be a lot of food."

They entered a large ornate room with crystal chandeliers. A sumptuous buffet was spread at one end and waiters circulated through the crowd with trays of champagne. Everyone looked so glamorous and sophisticated Kagome took an offered glass of champagne for courage. Though the buffet was sumptuous no one seemed to be eating very much so Kagome took very little food not wanting to pull attention to herself. She met the singers and was glad she knew enough French to converse with them. The soprano who played Tosca was very keen to meet her saying she had read all about her adventure.

"You must have been so frightened," she said, "but you were so brave it was incredible and I am so thrilled to meet you! "That made Kagome feel a little less nervous like she belonged in this glittering reception.

Sesshomaru took her arm and led her away from the reception finally. He took her up some more stairs until they came to a large window. Paris lay before them sparkling in a million lights. He encircled her waist with his arm. "How long will you stay in Paris," he asked quietly.

"I fly back to New York on Tuesday," she said feeling some regret in those words.

"Stay with me," said Sesshomaru quietly, "stay in Paris with me."

"It's very tempting," said Kagome, "but I don't know. My life has been so strange I was thinking perhaps I need to get things back to normal, to go back to just being a normal person again."

"Oh Kagome," he said quietly, "you must know by now that is not possible. You have not aged in all these years and you will not age. You will live a very, very long life. You were changed by the Shikon jewel eventually you will need to deal with this when other humans begin noticing that you are more that just good for your age."

The news hit Kagome hard. It wasn't as if she hadn't suspected but now hearing it from Sesshomaru in came down with finality.

"But, I wanted a family some day, I wanted to have children." She said.

"We could have children," said Sesshomaru.

"Children who would be eventually killed by their Demon blood!" said Kagome bitterly.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm tightly his eyes flashed red, "My son lived four hundred years. He was strong and smart, he had a full, happy life. He had friends who still mourn him and a wife. When his time came I was able to see that he did not suffer as Inuyasha did. He lived well right to the end and when he died he died peacefully."

Kagome looked down, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

To Kagome's surprise Sesshomaru took her in his arms and held her close. "It is a lot to comprehend," he said. "Perhaps you could just stay in Paris a little longer with me. Stay for Fashion Week. If at the end of Fashion Week you still want to leave, I will buy your ticket." He took a white and gold envelope out of his Jacket. "This is an invitation to the opening of Nagano's Paris headquarters on Monday and the opening of my Jewelry store. If you decide to stay a little longer, come to the opening and we will enjoy Fashion Week together."

Kagome took the envelope, "I'll think about it, she said."

"Now I think we'd better go before we get locked in the Paris Opera House." Said Sesshomaru smiling.

They were quiet on the way back to her apartment. At the door Sesshomaru got out to escort her up to her room. As she unlocked her door he pulled her to him and kissed her. The kiss was electric, she felt herself turn to jelly in his arms. He let her go and backed away leaving her shaking in her doorway. Kagome locked her door and took off the beautiful dress. She put on her robe went to the kitchen to put on the kettle and made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. To her surprise her hands were still shaking. Was he Scarpia, could she trust him? She was not sure.

Sesshomaru sat in the limousine as it spend across Paris. She was delicious, he wanted her so badly it almost hurt. It had almost taken all his strength not to give in to his demon nature and take her in the upper level of the theater. He could have backed her against a wall and had his way with her. He knew she would not have resisted. He could have entered her apartment she would not have barred the way and taken her there. He did not want her like that. She was pure, a jewel, when he took her he wanted to take his time to enjoy all her charms. She would stay, he was sure of it, she would stay.


	10. Chapter 10

Well finally here is the last chapter. Thanks to all who have read and who review I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing this little fantasy. I of course have no claim on any of the characters of Inuyasha I just love having fun with them. Warning there are two lemons (is that what you call them) near the end of the chapter, my first, enjoy!

Chapter 10

Endings and Beginnings

Kagome sat cross-legged on her bed, she had slept late, it was a cold gray day outside a sleety rain was falling it was a great day to do nothing especially since it was Sunday. She had placed her plane ticket to the right and the invitation from Sesshomaru on the left. What to do? It should be an easy decision. The New York ticket was the original plan and she usually went with the original plan. Experience had taught her to see things through instead of continually changing her mind. The invitation meant Sesshomaru and that meant danger, excitement, glamour, sex all the things she had managed to avoid all these years. She was not sure she trusted Sesshomaru but Oh Damn, he was sexy. Choosing the invitation might be a complete dead end so why did it seem to be calling to her. Kagome groaned and lay back putting the pillow on her head, "I'll think about this tomorrow!" she said out loud.

Sesshomaru stood at the window of his apartment looking out over Paris as he spoke French into his cell phone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Laurant," he said, "but I met with the other trustees of Laurent Designs a month ago. If you will look over the paperwork you'll see everything was done legally. Yes, Yes, but it was the responsibility of the trustees to see that all involved parties be notified. Yes, well, I'm sorry you feel that way but what is done is done. You benefited very well financially if I were you, I'd take the money and move on. There is not more to discuss, goodbye.

Maki had let himself in the apartment while Sesshomaru was talking. "Laurant giving you problems?"

Sesshomaru turned clicking the phone shut,"He is a fool, he was drunk in Monte Carlo and had no interest in the proceeding until now. He just wants more money."

"Are you going to give it to him?" asked Maki.

"Don't be ridiculous, I will speak to him no more!"

"How was the opera last night? How was your young lady?" asked Maki smiling.

"The opera was enjoyable, Kagome was a vision." Sesshomaru smiled. "All went well."

"I thought I'd see her here this morning." Smiled Maki.

"You are a scoundrel, Maki, a woman like Kagome is not so easily won. She is a maiden of great virtue, these things take time."

"How much time?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, "That is none of your concern!"

Monday morning Kagome returned to work. It was her last day at the Paris office and she found she felt a little sad. She had enjoyed her time here and had grown fond of those she worked with. On her desk she found copies of the popular gossip papers. On the cover of each one was Sesshomaru and her, the same picture on the staircase of the Paris opera both looking over their shoulder at the camera. She was surprised at how good they both looked her in particular. Despite her worries she looked glamorous and nonchalant, Sesshomaru as usual looked fabulous. She had very little to do, a few loose ends to tie up and she was off. In the early afternoon Daphne, Collette and Jacques suddenly appeared at her desk with a cake.

"We're going to miss you," said Daphne, "promise you'll keep in touch."

"Of course," said Kagome meaning every word.

"We certainly had a good time didn't we," laughed Collette.

"I would have fallen on my face in the fashion world if not for you," said Kagome "and you!" Kagome turned to face Jacques, "what would I have done for aggravation without you! Our articles on the conference would have been deadly if not for your photos. How you breathed life into the last week I'll never know."

"So, you are really off to New York tomorrow?" said Collette. "Somehow I thought perhaps there was a big romance for you."

"Well I don't know about the romance but I've decided to stay in Paris until the New Year, you know, enjoy the sights, experience a real European Christmas."

"Don't you want to be with your family for the Holidays?" said Collette.

"You forget, I'm not Christian, these are not my holidays." answered Kagome.

"Champagne!" shouted Jacques popping the cork on the first bottle.

Amid the festivities Ed called Kagome into his office. "I just wanted to say good-bye myself." He said looking a little bashful. "You know, kid, if you want to stay on you have a place here. You do good work, really good work."

"I'm really honored," said Kagome, "it has been great working with you."

"Look, it's none of my business but this guy you're seeing, the male model Shaboobie, Shanana or whatever his name is."

"Sesshomaru," said Kagome trying to keep from giggling.

"Its just, I've seen women like you; smart, talented, beautiful, just like you get really messed up over some guy. Just be careful, okay."

"I handled the Talaban I think I can handle a male model." She laughed.

"Yeah, well, I just want you to know that we're here for you if you ever need us for anything."

"That means a lot to me, thank you," said Kagome.

"That night: invitation in hand wearing a dress she had picked out that afternoon and paid way too much for; Kagome took a taxi to the opening of Nagano's new Paris headquarters. Once again she walked into a glittering affair jammed with the rich and famous. She took a deep breath and walked in. A waiter approached her and asked what she would like to drink. Kagome ordered club soda figuring she would need her wits about her tonight. The drink appeared almost instantaneously. Models dressed in Nagano's latest fashions were roaming the room. Nagano was deep in discussion with a man and woman Kagome recognized as American movie stars. She looked to the side and her heart skipped a beat. It was the arch leading to Sesshomaru's jewelry space. She heard Sesshomaru's deep mellow voice speaking the beautiful accented English he spoke.

"I'm sorry Mr. Trampe but the Moonstone is not for sale." He said smiling.

Kagome recognized Donald Trampe an American businessman with his latest young wife. "Just name your price," he said.

"Again, there is no price. The Moonstone is not for sale. It is a unique stone and I have special plans for it."  
"Everything has a price!" said Trampe.

"Not this." Said Sesshomaru, he caught Kagome's eye. "Now if you will excuse me," he said and walked over to where Kagome was standing. He kissed her quickly on the lips. "You came," he said smiling, "So you are not going to New York?"

"Not just yet," she said.

Sesshomaru took her around showing her his collection. "Many of these jewels are from the Demon Realm and have been set by Demon craftsmen. There is not their like in this world anywhere," he whispered quietly in her ear his warm breath made her shiver."

"Do you think there will be any problem taking these things away to our world?"

"These jewels have no value in the Demon realm they are just pretty. We only value jewels with special powers and these have none. They will not be missed."

Beautiful models roamed wearing Nagano gowns and the fantastic jewelry from Sesshomaru's collection. Of course no one had ever seen the like of these jewels they were literally out of this world. Suddenly there was a commotion a man in a rumpled tuxedo was yelling and weaving in the crowd obviously drunk.

"This is my father's establishment!" he yelled in French. "Who are these Japanese to take over my father's building!"

Sesshomaru turned toward the man calmly. Kagome recognized the cold expressionless look in his eyes. She remembered those eyes from long ago and shivered. He calmly snapped his fingers and two large security men grabbed the man and escorted him screaming out the door. Kagome didn't know what to think, she had thought perhaps Sesshomaru had changed, perhaps not.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"It is Armand Laurant. This was his father's building. His father is long dead, I bought the building."

"Why is he so upset?"

"He is a fool, he squandered his inheritance. He just wants to get more money after the fact."

The rest of the evening was nice, Sesshomaru was charming and attentive. Kagome remembered those eyes. When she knew him long ago he was never charming, always driven and of course there were those eyes, one minute cold the next full of heat nothing in between. What on earth was she getting herself into. Sesshomaru offered to see her home but she decided to decline and let him get her a taxi instead. As she rode home alone she knew that despite her reservation she would see him again, she would see this through to wherever it went.

Fashion week was full of excitement. One perk of Sesshomaru's attention was that Kagome was able to get tickets for Collette and Daphne to several fashion shows including the Nagano show. They were absolutely in heaven and Kagome had to admit having them along was a lot of fun also they provided a bit of a shield between her and Sesshomaru. He was very charming, taking them all out to lunch and coffee. Smiling, acting human, but Kagome was not deceived; she knew he was still the Demon of long ago. She should run, grab a ticket to New York and get on the next plane but she didn't. She was becoming addicted to the danger; it was almost a game for her. He would look at her his eyes full of heat and she would melt. He would steal a kiss and she was hooked. One day they took a taxi and ended up at his apartment. He escorted her upstairs, her heart was pounding, was this it, what was she going to do? He opened his door to find Nagano and Maki sitting on his couch looking at fashion proofs.

"Sessomaru, Kagome, just going over the proofs for the Vogue layout," smiled Nagano.

"Do you all live here together?" asked Kagome before thinking.

"Sesshomaru looked annoyed, "one would think it wouldn't one," he said.

"Oh we do a lot of business in Sesshomaru's apartment," said Nagano. "It is really the best space. I am staying downstairs and Maki is on the floor right below this."

Maki looked a bit nervous; he realized maybe they shouldn't be there. "Do you remember those Americans are due this afternoon, the advertising agency for your jewelry line?"

"They are not due for two hours!" said Sesshomaru quietly. He sighed, the mood was broken there was nothing to be done. Perhaps having Kagome here for the Americans was a good thing. She had experience with Americans.

Actually, Kagome was a bit disappointed she realized despite her fear perhaps she had been looking forward to time alone with Sesshomaru. They spent a pleasant afternoon together the four of them. She found the script for the Red Tower. It was very well written and the script writer was well known and established.

"You know," she said, "You might want to consider this movie. The Red Tower is a classic fantasy novel. I even read a translation in my High School literature class. The script looks very well written and Peter Lackson has a great track record as a movie maker. All you would have to do is look good in the costumes and deliver some speeches. Oh yes there a few sword fights, but you would have no trouble with that."

"I keep telling him that1" piped up Maki. "Who doesn't want to be a movie star?"

Later the Americans arrived, there was an older man Lou Abrams, and young man Robert Yamura, Kagome took to be Japanese American who spoke good Japanese with an American accent and a young man with a blond crew cut Chris Conner who seemed an easy going type with a quick wit but who possessed intense, electric blue eyes. The presentation began. Yamura and Abrams took story boards out of their portfolios.

"All women want Sesshomaru," is the slogan," said Abrams showing a sophisticated story board with a well rendered drawing of Sesshomaru surrounded by adoring beauties wearing beautiful jewelry."

As the presentation proceeded Kagome could see Sesshomaru grimace. Connor caught her eye and raised an eyebrow. Those blue, blue eyes almost shot off sparks, she knew what he was thinking and it was the same as she was thinking "this is crap!"

The presentation ended and Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "what do you think?" he said.

Kagome took a deep breath, "I think this could backfire on you. I'm sure many women want Sesshomaru but I don't think they want you to tell them that!"

"I agree," said Sesshomaru, "I would not go along with a campaign like this. It is not the image I want for the jewelry line."

Yamura and Abrams were sweating at this point when Conner calmly said, "of course, this is just one idea; we have another." He picked up his portfolio and put a picture on the stand. This was a beautiful photograph of a scene from natural Japan. A mountain waterfall surrounded in mist and greenery and white flowers, superimposed on this scene was a misty photograph of a beautiful Japanese woman wearing an exquisite necklace from the Sesshomaru collection. At the bottom of the picture in gold letters simply the word Sesshomaru. "What we want to do is sell the image, the idea that this jewelry is; like Sesshomaru himself, mysterious, somehow magical. A woman wearing these jewels becomes mysterious and magical herself. We will use no images of Sesshomaru, just the jewels and beautiful scenes of Japan."

The presentation went very well. "I will take this idea," said Sesshomaru, "and I wish to deal with Mr. Conner on this matter." The deal was made handshakes and all was done. After the Americans had left Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome. "It's Saturday night, shall we go out on the town, Fashion Week is almost done?"

"I need to change," said Kagome laughing.

"Take the limousine, I will pick you up in two hours, is that enough time?"

Kagome found herself soon back at her apartment, what to wear? She had been going through fittings again for the Fashion Week concluding ceremonies but what did she have for tonight. What was she worried about, who cares, she had things that designers had been sending her all week because she was high profile. There was a sexy little number sent by an American designer. At first she thought it was a bit young for her but hell, every one said she looked seventeen. It was bright, hot colors, very short, a bit daring and with great shoes, why not. It was definitely time, thirty one years was long enough for virginity. What did they say; virginity once lost is never missed? When Sesshomaru showed up for her he smiled broader than she ever thought possible.

"We shall go dancing," he said, "do you know salsa? I have no idea what it is but I have heard good things."

They went to a place called Club Tika. Kagome felt giddy she found herself giggling, dancing with Sesshomaru? She remembered him spinning with murderous intent the first time she met him. He was so handsome and so dangerous then, she was terrified of him. Why was that so damn hot. In the club he ordered a pitcher of margaritas, she noticed he kept filling her glass not his own. The dancing was great, she didn't know salsa but Sesshomaru seemed to pick it up quickly and just take her along. Women tried to cut in but he wanted just her. He kept filling her glass, kissing her neck, his hands everywhere. Finally he whispered "lets get out of here". She knew if they went to his apartment no one would be there this time.

They were in the cab riding down the Champ D' Elyse'e kissing when suddenly Sesshomaru stopped. He seemed at attention for a minute as if listening for something.

"Something is not right," he said, "Stop here!" he said to the Taxi driver. He took a very confused Kagome's hand and headed for the door of Nagano and his Jewelry outlet. Inside it was dark. Sesshomaru looked around.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know," he said, "wait!" There was the sound of breaking glass and a door opening.

"This is it!" said a gruff voice in French. "You know what to do."

Sesshomaru moved with lighting speed and appeared before the four men dressed in black. They were all carrying clubs of some sort. "What are you doing here? This is my building."

"Look, it's the pretty boy himself. You just showed up at the wrong time. Perhaps besides breaking the store we'll break you up a bit too!!"

"Who sent you?" said Sesshomaru calmly.

"Get him!!"

The men charged of course to their surprise no matter how many times they charged Sesshomaru was never where they charged.

"Just break up the store!!" shouted the leader. He lifted his pipe but Sesshomaru was on him. There was a crunch as Sesshomaru bent the man's arm back, the man screamed. "I like my display cases as they are," said Sesshomaru. The other men attacked but Sesshomaru easily overpowered them.

Suddenly one man shouted, "I've got the girl," he had grabbed Kagome and was holding a knife to her throat. "Come any closer and I'll cut her!!" Kagome suddenly jerked to the side causing the man to lose his grip on the knife. She stamped on his foot turned and delivered a quick hard kick to his groin. Sesshomaru picked him up with one hand and slammed him down hard into the floor. At that moment they heard sirens and saw the lights of the police the alarm had called them.

When the police came into the store they found four burley men on the floor incapacitated. One man crawled towards them, "save us, he is a Demon!" he cried.

The police were astounded. "Monsieur, how did you subdue these men?"

"Martial Arts," said Sesshomaru, quietly, "and of course Miss Higurashi helped."

"Ah yes, the Mademoiselle," said the policeman thoughtfully.

"No, no!!!" screamed one of the men, "It was him, he is a Devil!!!"

The men were taken away and the officer in charge told Sesshomaru that there would be no need for him to come to the station that night. After they left Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "I meant to ask you how you managed to get caught by those men in Afghanistan. How you allowed it."

"Oh well," said Kagome, "I had to get caught so I could save the others didn't I."

"Yes," he whispered walking towards her. "You are a very capable woman, tonight was like the old days very stimulating." he was almost on top of her, "Don't you agree?"

"Yes," he was backing her against the wall. He heart was pounding, she could see he was losing control he was growling softly in the back of his throat, his eyes flashed red. She was against the wall. He ran his hands up the front of her dress as he pressed his lips to hers kissing her hard his tongue probing her mouth. She returned his kiss in kind she wanted this, against the wall, in the shop, High o Silver away!! He slipped her dress off one shoulder exposing one of her breasts, growling he kissed down her neck to her breast teasing her nipple with his tongue, she felt her body tremble.

"You have a beautiful breast," he whispered huskily.

"I have another just like it," she said not quite sure what she was saying.

"Ah," he said slipping the other shoulder of her dress down as she began the fumble with the belt buckle of his pants. She could feel his arousal through his pants and ran her hand over it making him moan.

Suddenly they heard the door open, "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru? Are you here?" came a voice obviously Nagano.

"Of course he's here!! Hey Sesshomaru, where are you?" said Maki.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, he growled looking almost like an animal, turning his head to the sound, to Kagome. He seemed to calm a bit looking human again but very annoyed. He slipped the shoulders of her dress back up and tucked her breasts back in stroking her nipple with his thumb first. He seemed to be catching his breath then answered roughly, "here."

"Wow, what happened, thank god nothing seems damaged except the door," said Nagano. "What were they after, do you think it was Laurent or maybe it was Trampe trying to get the Moonstone!"

"It was probably Laurent who sent them!" said Sesshomaru glumly.

"Well, don't you think we should go to the police station? This is serious; he may try something else, maybe fire next time! We have to stop him!" Nagano was very excited.

"Alright," said Sesshomaru, "I'll put Kagome in a taxi" Soon a taxi came and Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him kissing her, "Tomorrow." He said.

Later after the police station the three men arrived at their building. Going up the elevator Nagano got off at the second floor. As they traveled up Maki turned to Sesshomaru, "Hope we didn't mess things up with you and Kagome." He said smiling.

Sesshomaru suddenly turned on Maki grabbed his neck and slammed him again the elevator wall. "Tomorrow night, when I come back to my apartment I'd better not find you or Nagano there; understand!"

Sunday was an exciting day for Kagome. It was the night of the end of Fashion Week in Paris. There was a big formal affair for the industry. Once again she was wearing a Nagano gown which she had been attending fittings for all week. It now hung in her room a beautiful white silk number that almost had a Greek Goddess look to it. It certainly made her feel like a Goddess. She awoke late, eleven o'clock to a delivery of roses from Sesshomaru, this time it was a bouquet of deep red roses with one perfect white rose in the center. She spent a lazy day actually just relaxing and going over the manuscript of the book she had been writing about her adventure in Afghanistan. She had wanted to take a little time and write the book the way she wanted to. It was almost finished. She had a publisher and the chapters so far she had sent had been very well received. Finally evening came. Once again, Marie came sent by Nagano to help her dress and Françoise to do her hair. As Françoise prepared to do her hair she automatically went to her room to get the antique comb. She picked it up from her jewelry box and stopped, perhaps it was time to put it away. She kissed it "I'll never forget, Inuyasha, but it's time for me to move on." She said softly and put the comb back in the box. Françoise styled her hair swirled loosely up off her neck decorated with white gold and crystal. Just before Sesshomaru arrived a large box was delivered, inside was a spectacular white fox coat. It was overwhelming like being in a fabulous fairytale. Sesshomaru arrived and like the last time Marie helped her finish dressing and left. Kagome stood alone with Sesshomaru he, dashing in white as usual and she in the beautiful silk gown.

"I have something for you," he said taking out a white velvet box. "He opened the box and inside was the moonstone. The moonstone was a crescent shaped diamond unique because the crystalline structure was what gave the diamond it's shape and mysterious because no one in the human world could figure out how it had been so skillfully cut. It was set on a chain of white gold and sparkled like no other diamond with a slight blue purple tint.

"You're letting me wear it?" said Kagome astounded.

"No, I'm giving it to you. I think it was meant for you, come let me put it on you."

Kagome shivered as Sesshomaru's hand touched her neck as he fastened the chain and the diamond fell between her breasts. She felt his warm lips on her neck as he slipped his hand in the front of her gown and caressed her breast. She suddenly didn't feel like going out, it seemed better to just stay put.

"Alas my love we must go to this affair, but we shall leave as soon as we can." he lifted the fur coat for her. I got this because I knew it would be very cold tonight, I wish I could wear mine but must leave it behind. It is to me a bit like if you had to leave your shoulder behind if you can imagine."

The ceremonies for the end of Fashion Week were the most glamorous imaginable. It was a world Kagome had not even known existed until recently. Of course Nagano won a major award and even Sesshomaru won a few awards for business and jewelry. Soon though, Sesshomaru and Kagome were heading for Sesshomaru's apartment in his limousine forgoing the parties all over town. It was very cold and snow was beginning to fall heavily as they pulled up to his building. In his apartment Sesshomaru helped Kagome off with the coat she was shivering as she slipped off her shoes by the door.

"I'll get you some Brandy," said Sesshomaru kissing her.

Kagome looked around the apartment, it was a mixture of old and new on the wall was a painting by Joan Miro' she knew it was an original. Sesshomaru came in with the brandy he was barefoot. Kagome couldn't help but stare, his feet looked quite normal but she had never seen them before perhaps she had always imagined he had dog paws. She took a sip of brandy but soon put the glass down as he took her in his arms and began kissing her.

"Did you know," he said, "that I picked that gown out for you?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he breathed, kissing her, "do you want to know why I picked this one?" he said slowing pulling the zipper of her dress down. "This is why." With what seemed like just a quick movement the dress fell effortlessly off her body and onto the floor. Kagome stood there in nothing but a pair of lace panties and stockings. She instinctively covered her breasts with her arms.

"You're terrible!" she laughed.

"I'm a Demon," he smiled pulling her to him.

"You're also overdressed," said Kagome unbuttoning his shirt.

Sesshomaru tore off his shirt and grabbed her kissing her deeply.

"You're still overdressed," she said unbuckling his pants. They fell down almost a quickly as her dress had. Sesshomaru kicked them aside he was only wearing briefs that were ridiculously extended in the front. Kagome stroked him, he moaned and picked her up in his arms carrying her to his bedroom. He placed her on his bed and joined her there. On the bed was his fur which was soft and warm to her skin. He began kissing her, her mouth, her neck, her breasts, his skin was warm and smooth over hard muscle. He came to her legs and began peeling a stocking off as he kissed her leg.

"I always loved these long smooth legs," he said kissing her inner thigh making her body feel like one nerve ending. "Even during the Feudal age when you used to wear that little short skirt, I'd see you standing there with those long legs and do you know what I'd think?"

"What?"

"I'd think how much I wanted to put something between those legs!"

"That's awful!" she laughed.

"Demon, remember, Demon." He said peeling off the other stocking kissing her leg. He looked up and with a quick movement he removed her panties and pulled himself up on her.

"Now you're overdressed again," she said breathless as she tugged on his briefs releasing him. He pushed off his briefs and climbed up on her kissing her passionately.

"I am a Demon and you are a pure, untouched maiden but not for long." He said.

She only knew she wanted him, more than anything she had ever wanted in her life she wanted him. She felt him between her legs and began guiding herself to him. Slowly he began to penetrate. He moaned as he fought to control himself taking it slowly for her sake. She cried out as he penetrated for the first time moving in her she matched his movement with her hips as the sensation built and built. She pushed herself onto him harder and harder until she cried out as she released. He held her close for a minute then he thrust deep in her harder and harder until his body trembled, he growled and released.

They lay breathless together; he was still inside her as the snow tapped on the window outside. The snow made the night bright and she could see him in the dim blue light reflected by the snow outside.

He held her tight, "Stay with me, Kagome," he said quietly. "Stay with me, we can do anything you want. You can come with me to Milan if you like and finish your book or we can go to America and I will make that movie everyone is so keen for me to make and you can work for the New York Times or we can go back to Tokyo, anything you want as long as we are together. That's all that matters to me. You will live a very long life my love, stay with me and we will taste all the best this world has to offer. Someday, just as people are beginning to wonder why we do not age we will disappear mysteriously and I will take you to my castle in the Demon realm where you can live as my Lady. Stay with me Kagome, I will care for you and protect you and I will love you. I will be your faithful dog."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Yes, I will stay with you," she said, "What will your mother say when you bring home another human?"

Sesshomaru laughed, "My mother gave up on me long ago, she will welcome you as my wife. What about your mother when you bring home another Demon?"

"My mother will be fine however my grandfather may try to purify you."

Sesshomaru laughed, "I'd like to see him try. We will marry, would you like a traditional wedding or a European wedding with a big white dress and veil?"

"We cannot marry this year," said Kagome, "My brother is getting married and I don't want to overshadow him. We can marry next year, in the spring, a traditional ceremony at the shrine."

"A year, I have waited five hundred years one more will not matter. We shall become engaged I believe. I shall give you the biggest most vulgar diamond in Paris to wear."

Kagome laughed, she noticed Sesshomaru's arousal by her leg. She reached down and stroked him, "My faithful dog, huh?" she said.

"Ruf!" growled Sesshomaru taking her in his arms again.

Later in the dim light of early morning Sesshomaru lay with Kagome by his side. He looked over to the window where a snowstorm was raging and back to Kagome kissing her very lightly so as not to wake her. "You will live a very long life my love," he whispered. "However, someday you will leave me to go to that shining place where I cannot follow, until then we will make the most of the time we have."


End file.
